The Art of Restoration
by HemeraNyx
Summary: Can what was once beautiful be made so again? After years of wear and tear, what would it take? Read on to find out. Characters and couples to be revealed. But if you know me, well ... duh.
1. Prologue

**Notes --**

Yes, a new fic from me … go figure.

About a third of the dialogue in this prologue is from the "Studio Make-out Session" episode on GH. The rest is all me. If you remember that episode, you'll recognize which is which.

I won't explain much else until a few chapters in, so that you all can get the feel of the story first. It should mostly explain itself though.

Hope you like it!

I don't own GH or the characters, just the crap I write. **:P**

**The Art of Restoration**

**Prologue**

_June 2002_

She couldn't believe it. Her sister and the boy she'd loved with all her heart; in bed together. And to add insult to injury, they were in the bed _she_ used to share with him.

Elizabeth Webber was disgusted in a way that was hard to describe. It was more a churning in her stomach than a describable emotion. Walking in on them had been a shock, but more shocking was the numbness that followed.

Of course she was angry at first, and gave them both a tongue lashing to match. But after that there was the burn of betrayal, and then the slow ache that wouldn't go away.

That's the state she was in when Jason found her. It was almost like fate had brought him back to town after his long absence just when she needed him most.

Jason Morgan had been her rock through pain she never thought to live through. When nothing and no one could help or make it go away, he could. Now he was there once again when her heart was damaged over Lucky.

He immediately wanted to help, as always, and took her back to her art studio to escape the prying eyes of the town. She could express herself safely with him; never fear being judged or condescended to.

And that was exactly what she needed.

When they finally entered the small apartment, she could no longer hold in the emotions that bubbled beneath the surface.

She saw a painting sitting on her easel and went to it. It was one she'd been struggling to get right; now it just looked hideous. It was wrong, like everything else in her life. She grabbed it and held it clutched in her fingers; the wooden frame biting into them to the point of pain.

"This is so … it's just so, ugly! Ugh!"

She tossed it aside in frustration and went to her worktable, leaning against it a moment. The array of bottles filled with paint and art utensils scattered on it caught her attention. Her arms struck out and knocked them all to the floor. As she turned to find something else to destroy, she found Jason standing in front of her.

"Elizabeth …"

She lashed out at him in her anger. "Don't even tell me to calm down, okay?! Just don't."

"No, take your best shot. Rip this thing up!"

She noticed then that he was holding one of her blank canvases. He was the only person who would understand her need to lash out and try to help her instead of discourage it. The kindness of it deflated some of the energy she'd had and left her feeling weak and stupid.

"God, how can I be such an idiot? How could I believe Lucky … and Sarah, of all people? They both lied to me more than once, but did I think about that? Did I ever doubt them when they said they wouldn't get together? No, because I was too busy being a good sister for once in my life. God! God, what is wrong with me? Ugh."

Jason looked at her thoughtfully. "You wanted to believe them."

"No, I am just … I'm such an idiot."

"No you aren't," he said forcefully.

He hated seeing her in pain; even worse was her blaming herself for the actions of others. He had a sudden urge to find Lucky Spencer and beat the hell out of him for breaking her heart again.

"Oh, right! Oh, good little Elizabeth … loyal girlfriend, understanding ex-girlfriend. I have done everything right. I have played by every rule, and look where it got me."

What killed her wasn't so much Lucky and Sarah sleeping together. She'd resigned herself somewhat to the fact that he didn't love her anymore. It was more the humiliation of being discarded by two people so important to her. Her feelings didn't even seem to register with them on their way to bed.

She thought she'd been on her way to building an actual relationship with her sister for the first time. And she'd twisted herself up in knots trying to get Lucky to remember the love they shared.

Apparently it meant nothing to them.

"Why didn't I listen to you? Why was I so willing to shut myself down just to be with Lucky? I signed my life over to him. I wasted years waiting for Lucky to love me again, and for what? To find him in bed with my _sister_?"

"At least now you know the truth."

The sincerity in his eyes about undid her.

Jason tried to tell her to be true to herself so many times. She was the one dumb enough to confuse being true to herself with doing whatever made Lucky happy.

Elizabeth couldn't remember the last time she'd been truly happy with Lucky. The instances just got fewer and farther between until they were non-existent.

When she could remember being happy had more often involved Jason; when they would sit on the docks and talk about anything, or he'd take her for rides on his bike. But Lucky was jealous, so she soon denied herself even the pleasure of his friendship just to make her boyfriend happy.

Jason hadn't tried to change her mind, but he did give her a choice once.

She'd reluctantly begun to admit to herself that her feelings for Jason surpassed mere friendship. Seeing the slight shift in her, he'd offered to take her away from Port Charles. To show her the places she'd dreamed of as they sat in her studio long ago, looking at the travel books he read voraciously. They could see her beloved Italy first hand. He would take her wherever she liked, and stay or go depending on what she wanted. All she had to do was take his hand, and he'd open up the whole world to her.

But her loyalty to and love for Lucky held her back. It kept her from taking a leap that felt to far to fall from.

Still, the possibilities had stayed to haunt her long after he left town, alone. Everything fell apart with Lucky anyway, like Jason had probably predicted secretly.

Now she was stuck with pain and regrets.

"I wish I had gone away with you a long time ago …" she felt the need for contact and reached out for him, "hopped on your bike and never looked back."

Jason watched as her delicate hand traveled down his chest. He kept himself in check despite the effect it was having on him. There was something happening, but he wanted to know if they were feeling the same thing.

"What do you want?"

Elizabeth looked up into his striking blue eyes and felt heat reflect back to her. She was always so careful and restrained; and this new awareness he caused in her was scary, but exciting. For once she decided to just follow her instincts and say what she wanted.

"I want you."

Inspired by the sudden courage, she tentatively reached up and brought his face to hers in a kiss. It was the first time her lips had ever met his; at least in reality. She'd be lying if she said she'd never imagined it.

Her imagination was nowhere near this good though. The feel of his mouth against hers was like fire and magic. It was as if she could taste his strength and gentleness, all the things that made him Jason; and it made her feel whole for the first time.

Jason was surprised when she actually said she wanted him. He'd felt it before, wanted her too and wished for her to say it; but he gave up hope that it would happen.

As she stood there gazing at him, with her midnight blue eyes full of longing, he didn't dare move for fear he'd scare her off. He stayed still and waited for her to make the first move; to show him she wanted this as much as he did.

When she hesitantly kissed him, it was sweet and soft; like Elizabeth. He couldn't stop his hands from touching her then; from holding onto this moment and this feeling. They traveled slowly up her arms to peel the jacket from her shoulders. It fell to the floor as he pulled her closer to him. She helped remove his and they began to explore one another.

Elizabeth barely registered what was happening. She just let the sensations rule her actions. Her hands found their way beneath his shirt as his mirrored them on her.

Jason felt his skin vibrate as her fingers ran up his back. He grasped her face as their mouths mated. He found his every move dictated by the need to feel as much of her near him as possible. His hands pushed the straps of her shirt down; the silkiness of her shoulders teasing him with the promise of more to be revealed.

As she became bolder, Elizabeth kissed him with all the fervor she kept at bay for years. His tongue caressed her bottom lip and caused her to moan in his mouth.

The sound of her desire urged him to move them backwards to the couch he'd become so familiar with during his stay in the studio years ago. He coaxed her with kisses until his legs hit the cushion.

Elizabeth found herself falling atop Jason onto the couch, having been lost in his embrace. Her arms braced on the back as he continued to kiss her senseless. Soon she felt his strong hands graze up her sides beneath her top; the fabric gradually exposing more of her to his view.

The feel of air along her bare stomach as he went to remove it made her gasp with realization. Her mind snapped out of the smoky haze and into the present. She felt herself pulling away even before the thought fully formed in her mind.

"Oh, wait. Wait, wait. You know what? I'm … I'm sorry. I … this is unfair. I should never have asked you to come back here."

Jason had been caught up in the feel of her against him and suddenly was left with empty arms. He reached out instinctively, but let go when her voice broke through his lust filled mind. He could hear her apprehension. Somehow, he managed to absorb her words and respond.

"What's unfair? No one's lying. We both know what's really going on."

Elizabeth huffed in amazement at how calm and accepting he sounded, when most men would be angry.

"Yeah. I was just about to have sex with you because I'm furious with Lucky."

For some reason that statement didn't ring true to him. It felt like she was trying to dismiss her feelings as something more recognizable. Normally he would just listen as she worked out her feelings, but her ability to speak her mind earlier gave him the same power.

He got up from the couch and came towards her. "Are you sure that's why?"

She turned to him after scraping her mussed hair from her face. "What?"

"Are you sure that's why you were about to have sex with me?"

It wasn't like Jason to question her. He was always so adamant about people knowing their own feelings. He usually just listened and observed. This was new to her.

"What … What kind of question is that?"

Jason wasn't exactly sure where he was going with this, but it felt necessary.

"An important one." He recognized the truth in it as soon as he said it. "One that I'd really like the answer to."

She was so caught off guard by the question, nothing coherent came to mind.

"I … I don't know."

"I think you do." Jason was a bit uncomfortable with asking, but couldn't stop himself. He took a bracing breath and put his hands on his hips. "What did you feel when I touched you?"

"I … I felt …" The shock almost physically shook her. Almost tempted to answer just because he asked, she still caught herself. "I-It doesn't matter. The reasons it happened at all were wrong." She breathed out her anxiety to explain her thoughts. "Jason, I care about you. And if we … had sex … or make love or whatever you want to call it, I would want it to mean something. I'm not going to have sex with you just to get back at Lucky. I'm not going to ruin what you and I have because I'm angry with him."

He could hear the shy hesitation in her voice. She looked into his eyes and he saw her need for him to be okay.

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes." He smiled at the surprise in her voice. "I would never want you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

He would die before he'd ever hurt her in any way.

She sighed in relief that he didn't hate her for stopping what was happening. "Thank you."

"But I don't think you were about to have sex with me to get back at Lucky." His eyes became serious as he spoke. "That's not who you are. You wouldn't use me that way, any more than I would use you. Lucky was the reason you stopped. I just want to be clear on that."

"What do you mean?"

Jason tried to think of a way to clearly convey it to her. "To answer that question, you'd have to answer the one I asked. What did you feel when I touched you?"

"I felt … I really don't know." Her mind felt more jumbled as time went on; conflicting emotions swirling about inside her.

"Let me help you." He took the couple of steps necessary so that he was standing directly in front of her. "When I stand this close to you, what do you feel?"

He could see her tensing with concentration and wanted to calm her. She needed to relax to get what he meant.

"Don't think so hard." He took her hands in his and took a visible deep breath. She took the hint and followed suit, her shoulders coming down some in an easy posture. "Just tell me the first thing that comes to mind."

Elizabeth looked in his eyes and found the answer to be easier than she thought. "I feel … safe, warm, like nothing could hurt me."

It had been that way since the night he rescued her from drowning in pain at Jake's bar. When Jason was with her, it was like nothing bad could touch her. There was no boogeyman in the closet, no monsters under the bed; she was safe and free.

She gasped when his hand came up to caress her neck, trailing slowly down over her bare arms to hold them firmly; his thumbs stroking the sides.

"And when I touch you … like this?"

She took another breath so she could articulate it. Her eyes closed so she could concentrate on his touch without the distraction of his intense gaze.

"I feel … warm … like my skin is … tingling where your hands are."

When his voice came again, she felt herself tremble from the depth of it.

"And when I kiss you … like this?"

Jason stepped closer once more. His hand slid back from her arm to her face, cupping her cheek softly. His lips captured hers, with just enough pressure to make his heart race, but not to escalate the relaxed nature of his questioning.

"What do you feel then?"

He almost groaned when he saw her lick her lips unconsciously after his kiss. Her teeth caught briefly on her bottom lip before releasing it.

"Like … like I don't want you to stop."

He grinned at her answer. "You know what?"

"What?" she asked dreamily, still mesmerized by the lingering feel of his lips on hers.

"Not once did you mention Lucky."

Her eyes snapped open at the change of subject. "I didn't?"

"No. That's what I meant about Lucky being the reason you stopped. When we were kissing and about to _make love_," he emphasized exactly which it would be between them, "Lucky wasn't on either of our minds. But when you realized where it was heading, you stopped feeling and started thinking. Then the guilt crept in … that's how Lucky stopped you."

She bit her lip again and looked downward. He had this strange way of making her see things in new ways.

"I didn't think of it like that."

He tipped her chin up to him.

"Elizabeth … look at me. I wasn't trying to embarrass you, or tell you what you were feeling. I just wanted you to know what I felt from you when we kissed. I didn't feel like Lucky had anything to do with it. I kissed you because I want you. It's been building for a long time between us. And I … I just couldn't let you convince yourself Lucky was the reason."

The weight of that truth made him drop his head and his release her hands from his.

"Jason … I …"

"It's okay." He shook his head to stop any apologies he knew she was likely to make. "I wasn't trying to change your mind. I just … I wanted you to know it was … more. And it did mean something."

They stared at each other for a long moment. The feelings between them still simmered, but neither was sure of what to do with them.

Jason decided to take the pressure off by leaving her to think about what she really wanted. Though she was technically free, something was holding her back from acting on anything she might feel for him. If they were ever together, he didn't want there to be any doubt in her mind that it had nothing to do with Lucky.

He picked his leather jacket up from the floor and put it on. "I'm going to go."

Suddenly pulled out of her thoughts Elizabeth couldn't think of anything to respond with. "Oh … okay."

"Do you need a ride home or anything?"

She smiled at his inability to be anything but a gentleman, even after she left him … wanting.

"Um, no. I think I'll stay and paint for a while."

After she said it, she thought it might be a good idea. It usually helped to clear her head. But it was so full to bursting, it occurred to her that might be a lot to expect.

Jason kissed her forehead chastely. Any other contact might keep him from leaving. "Goodnight Elizabeth."

Though she welcomed the opportunity to think, she felt disappointment settle in her stomach. "Goodnight Jason."

He nodded and headed to the door. As he opened it, he couldn't help but keep the figurative door open for what started here to continue. He turned to her once more.

"But just so you know … you can always change your mind, again."

With a quick grin, he closed the door behind him.

Elizabeth closed her mouth when she realized it was open. The thud of the heavy door closing having shook her from her reaction to his words.

Not quite knowing what to do with herself, she started by cleaning up the mess she'd made earlier in her anger. It seemed a lifetime ago that they'd come in. The hurt over seeing Lucky and Sarah together had dulled, replaced with the jumble of emotions Jason evoked with his hands and mouth.

She shook her head to clear her mind of the memory, continuing to set her studio to rights. Once it was back to a semblance of order, or as much as that was for any artist, she pulled a fresh canvas from the closet and placed it on the easel.

After deciding on a few base colors to start with, she prepared a palette and stood in front of the blank surface. Unfortunately she had a blank mind to match.

No, that wasn't quite right. Her mind was blank of ideas to put on canvas, but full of ideas brought on by her encounter with Jason. If she tried to paint them, they wouldn't be fit for public consumption.

She sighed with exhaustion as she thought of what her restraint had stopped earlier. When she was brave and uninhibited, she was rewarded with her first kiss from Jason. And it was one of the best moments of her life. Her lips still felt full and soft from being taken so thoroughly.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relive it. In an uncharacteristic show of spontaneity, she dipped her brush in a random color and put it on the canvas. Her hand was guided by her feelings and memories of Jason being there with her. When she sensed the brush was again bereft of color she'd dip it into another dollop of paint.

This continued until the scene had played a couple of times in her mind, and then began to continue past what actually occurred; led by her imagination. As she saw the two of them moving together without the constraints of clothing, her eyes opened. Widening in shock, they took in what her sudden improvisation had produced.

Elizabeth had never been much for abstract art, per se. Most of it left her feeling like Jason did; like it was a bunch of lines and colors that made no sense. Therefore, she hadn't tried it much herself. But what she saw had the power to change her mind.

That's what it looked like. Power.

There were sweeps of color and sharp edges, swirls that looked as if they could move in a certain light. It looked … alive.

This was what she'd always been trying so desperately to capture. Freedom. The closest she'd come to it was her painting of the wind she made for Jason; her attempt to capture what the world looked like from the back of his motorcycle.

Jason. He was the common denominator. She felt free with him, she painted free when she thought of him; he was her freedom.

Maybe that's why everything she'd done lately felt bland and wrong. Her life was bland and wrong when she tried so desperately to please everyone but herself. She tried to make Lucky happy, to get along with Sarah, to make her Gram proud, to be the perfect friend and student, to paint something other people would like … and her own feelings didn't rate.

No wonder Lucky and Sarah didn't think about her feelings when they slept together. Why should her feelings matter to them when they didn't even matter to her?

She looked up again at the living, breathing thing she'd created from a blank canvas, and aspired to become it; to live it. She put down the palette and went over to the mirror on the wall. Somehow she felt different, and oddly enough wanted to see of she looked it.

It was the same Elizabeth who was always there, but more. The words Jason said to her earlier played again in her mind.

_"I just … I wanted you to know it was … more."_

That's what she was with him; happier, freer, more courageous, more … herself.

Why was she so willing to give up that incredible feeling from being with him, just because people told her to?

She needed to stop living for them and start living for herself.

* * *

Jason stood at the window to his balcony, looking out over the city. He absently took a long pull from the beer in his hand. When he drained it, the empty bottle joined the other two on the edge of his pool table.

He wasn't drunk, not on three beers; just feelin' it.

He'd come home not too long ago after riding most of the night. The wind usually helped to clear his mind, but tonight Elizabeth was too present in his thoughts for it to do any good. Being on his bike only seemed to remind him more of her ever since the first ride he gave her. He would hear the sound of her excited shouts as they'd take sharp turns and feel her arms tightening around his waist.

Now he had a new memory to torture himself with. Finally he'd been able to taste her, to show her how he felt; and yet again Lucky was the stumbling block to it being anything more.

Or so Elizabeth tried to tell herself.

He knew she thought kissing him had to do with her anger over Lucky, and maybe it did. But he wasn't the reason she kept kissing him.

Jason felt her reaction to him; the response, the reciprocation. Lucky was nowhere in that moment; and he couldn't let her believe otherwise.

He'd been in competition with Lucky for her even before he realized his feelings were more than friendship; back when he was just a ghost between them. But she was convinced that the little jerk was her one and only; no matter how many times he hurt her. It drove Jason crazy how she would turn herself inside out to please him and ignore her own wants, needs, and dreams.

He didn't want the first time they'd expressed how much they cared about each other to in any way be associated with that … kid.

There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted more than just friendship with her, but she had to want it too. He wouldn't push his own agenda on her, or give her any ultimatums. He would always be her friend and be there for her if she ever needed him; even if she went back to Lucky.

The thought still burned in his gut like acid. He hoped for her sake that someday she would realize how amazing she was and want more for herself than what Lucky offered. If it meant someone new, so be it.

Mostly he just wanted her to be happy. He wanted to see her smile the way she did when she was free. She deserved nothing less than everything the world had to give her.

That he wanted to share it with her wasn't as important.

If he could just forget her taste …

He was staring out at the city lights when he heard a light knock on the door. It was so faint he thought he'd imagined it, until it happened again.

He turned to look at it and pushed off from the wall he was leaning against. Crossing the living room he wondered who would come by so late. The only answers he could come up with were Sonny or Carly; Sonny on business, or Carly on her latest crisis.

He then took both off the list; knowing Sonny would bang on the door and Carly wouldn't bother to knock at all, she'd just barge in.

This made him even more surprised when he saw who was there.

"Elizabeth."

"Jason …"

They stood a long moment, simply taking each other in.

Elizabeth blinked to break the spell she found herself under at just the sight of him. She still couldn't believe she'd gathered the courage to come to him. It was so unlike her, that it was a little frightening.

Yet it was the most right thing she'd done in a long time.

Now that she was here, she wasn't going to chicken out. She pictured the painting left drying on her easel; drawing power from the abandon in it. Then she stepped forward into the warmth that surrounded Jason. Looking up into his face she noticed a hint of surprise and a glimmer of hope.

It was just enough to push her past the leftover hesitation.

She lifted a hand to touch his face; instinctively running her fingers over the lips that had brought her to this moment. Lifting up to him, she placed a soft kiss on them.

It felt like they were the only two people in the world as they stood just inside the doorway of the darkened penthouse. There was no chorus of voices telling them to stay away from each other, how they didn't fit into each other's world; just the sound of their hearts beating out the truth.

They only belonged when they were together.

Elizabeth wrapped her fingers into the fabric of his shirt; as much to keep her balance as to bring him closer. When she could hold back no longer, she looked into his eyes and spoke the words she'd been thinking since she left her studio.

"I changed my mind."

Needing to hear nothing more, Jason pulled her into him with one arm and shut the door behind them.

**To be continued …**


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes --**

Here we go again kids! This will be quite a different ride from my other story, so hang on tight.

I don't own GH or the characters, just the stuff I write.

**The Art of Restoration**

**Chapter 1**

_Present Day_

"We should be arriving soon Mr. Morgan."

"Thanks."

Jason released the button on the intercom as he settled back into his seat in the limo. The driver was keeping a steady pace; reassuring him he wouldn't be late.

He went back to reading the files his accountant had given him earlier. The coffee business appeared to be in the black, but there was a potential problem with a labor dispute in South America he had to deal with.

He was supposed to be on his way there to handle it, but had sent his second in command instead. There was something more important he had to do today.

Most times he would delegate when he had more than one responsibility to contend with. Ideally the South American distributor would want to meet with him personally, but Jason wasn't willing to leave his current task to anyone else.

He'd just left a meeting as it was, and didn't have time to change clothes before he was off again. His jacket and tie had come off the second he got into the car and his collar was opened two buttons down.

Exhausted of work, he exhaled and tossed the folder onto the seat next to him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to relax. It was almost a foreign concept lately, but he had no one to blame but himself.

Somehow he'd grown to welcome being busy. It kept him from thinking too much. And there were plenty of things for him to not want to think about.

One was the fact that his wife was at that moment fuming over him missing her annual luncheon for the Lila Quartermaine Children's Charity. He did his best to make it every year since she started it, but his absence this year couldn't be helped.

Jason had been very close to his grandmother when she was alive and wanted to honor her in death, even if it meant being bored to death and hanging out with stuck up society types who acted like you should be privileged that they deigned to give up their money for a good cause. Most of his time was usually spent at his wife's side trying not to look like he'd rather be anywhere else; that is when he wasn't at the bar.

The only thing that assuaged his guilt was knowing that his grandmother would understand why he wasn't there.

Another of the things he didn't want to think about was how he came to be so busy. Being in charge meant more responsibility. And Jason was definitely in charge. For the past four years he'd been boss of the formerly Corinthos and now Morgan Organization.

Being the boss wasn't the problem so much as how it happened. It had taken the death of his best friend.

Sonny Corinthos was killed in a hit ordered by an enemy named Lorenzo Alcazar. Of course enemies and the possibility of death were part and parcel with being in the mob, but Sonny's death wasn't mob related.

Lorenzo was obsessed with Sonny's wife Carly. When she rejected his advances in favor of remaining with her husband, it drove Alcazar over the edge. He decided to eliminate the competition permanently by ordering Sonny's death.

The jolt of it sent shockwaves through the people who loved Sonny. Carly, who'd been pregnant with their second child, went into stress induced labor. The child, a boy, was still born. It gave her two people to grieve, and her son Michael was also sent reeling from the loss of his father and the little brother he'd wanted so desperately.

Jason was there and remembered every second of that time. Each moment had played in a continuous loop in his head for the longest. He'd analyzed them and picked out everything he did wrong that led to Sonny being dead and the repercussions thereafter.

Had there been enough security? Why hadn't he realized what a threat Alcazar had become?

It was the first time he could remember having dreams at night since the drunk driving accident that killed Jason Quartermaine and created Jason Morgan. His mind just wouldn't let him forget; even in sleep.

The guilt would have eaten him whole if he'd let it, but there was no time for such luxuries. He learned at the reading of Sonny's will that the mantle of boss would be passed to him. Except for a stipend of money that was left to his wife Carly, son Michael, and any other children they had, Sonny had left all his holdings and business interests in Jason's hands.

He didn't suppose he was necessarily shocked at the revelation, but it still stunned him to be given all that responsibility. He was used to being second; to taking orders, not giving them. It was a drastic shift in his life. Still he took it on with the determination and fortitude Sonny would have expected of him. He vowed to protect all the man had held dear and run the business Sonny worked his whole life for to the best of his ability.

But that was after he'd gotten justice for his friend.

His first official act as boss was to avenge the murder of the man who'd been more of a brother than a boss. Being in charge it would have been expected for him to give the order for someone else to take out Alcazar. But Jason made the choice to do this one last job himself. The man hadn't even seen him coming, and then it was over; probably faster than he deserved.

After that, Jason had to learn about all he'd inherited. Luckily he had men who were with Sonny for years to help him stay organized and get situated. It was a fairly easy transition, but the ease was short lived.

The death of one of the most infamous mob bosses on the east coast was a development that couldn't be ignored. Some aspiring bosses, as well as those who needed the extra bit of leverage Sonny's power base would bring to make their mark, had come to take advantage of what they saw as a weak moment and steal the territory.

Jason, fortunately, was nothing if not solid in a crisis and made it clear what would happen to those who crossed him. He made an impression by calling a meeting of the Five Families, the ruling class of the underworld, and officially claiming Sonny's holdings as his own. It was bold and unexpected, but gained the respect he'd been aiming for. He was accepted into the fold and given the support of the dons, should he have any difficulty with a challenge to his claim.

After a few months it seemed that things were calming down for him, until a new threat rolled into town. Anthony Zacharra, a reputedly ruthless boss from Florida, came to Port Charles looking for a new way to ship through the international shipping lanes accessed by the relatively small but crucial Port Charles piers.

Jason had come to own the piers after taking control of Alcazar's interest in them upon his death. They were an asset to anyone shipping goods on the east coast, and he'd been smart enough to claim them before anyone could move on it. Zacharra apparently figured this out as well and decided he should have them.

It was a pretty covert attempt at a takeover. First he moved to town and tried to undercut Jason's position with the local bosses, then he sabotaged some of his shipments to make him look unreliable and weak in the wake of Sonny's death.

It didn't take long for him to figure out what Zacharra was up to, but he was hard pressed to do something that wouldn't start a mob war and endanger the people he loved. Fortunately for Jason, Zacharra had another unknown enemy who was in a position to do real damage from the inside.

When Zacharra came to Port Charles, with plans to stay once his plot came to fruition and Jason was taken out of power, he had his son Johnny in tow. The young man had been trapped under his father's thumb since he was a boy and his mother was killed. Ironically, she was killed by Anthony who was trying to kill his son. The man was insane with jealousy over his wife's devotion to their child and thought to eliminate the bond between them by killing the boy. His mother managed to jump in front of the bullet, saving his life but also leaving him at the mercy of his father. In a strange twist Johnny became his new obsession, since the boy was now all he had left of his wife.

Johnny resented the hold his father had on him all his life. He'd been kept practically under lock and key, only managing to escape at times for a few hours of freedom. One of those times was when he and his father arrived in Port Charles. Johnny snuck out of the house and went for a joy ride, and fatefully met a young girl hitchhiking by the side of the road. She was also in a less than ideal family situation which she resented, and they ended up falling for each other.

Anthony was not pleased to discover his son was seeing this girl and ordered him to stop. Johnny, empowered by his feelings for her, stood up to his father and moved out. Anthony was livid that his son was not under his control anymore and vowed to break the hold this young woman had on him. He arranged for the girl to be _taken care of_.

It was a tragedy in the town of Port Charles when the news reported that Lulu Spencer was tragically killed in a car accident. The girl was from a well known family and loved by many. They however weren't aware of her involvement with the son of a powerful underworld figure.

Johnny knew immediately that the girl he loved hadn't died by chance, his father was responsible. Yet again someone he loved had been ripped away from him due to his father's obsessive madness. Only this time, Johnny was old enough to do something about it.

He played along with the story that Lulu's death was an accident and went submissively into the fold of Anthony's organization. He learned his father's weaknesses and stockpiled the information for later use. When he felt the time was right, he came to the man his father was most hell bent on destroying and gave him the ammunition to take him down.

Jason was in disbelief when the young man came to him with everything he could need to not only kill Anthony Zacharra, but also take over his sizeable organization. At first he'd been suspicious of his motives, but when he'd learned the rationale behind the drastic action, he couldn't exactly blame the kid for wanting to finally be free from the hold of a mad man.

Jason also remembered what good friends Sonny had been with Lulu's father Luke Spencer. He would have wanted the man to have justice for his daughter's death. Jason didn't however let her family in on the real reasons for her death. He and Johnny had agreed that them knowing wouldn't make any difference, and might add to their pain.

Their alliance sealed, the two men methodically went about the destruction of Anthony Zacharra. Of course, he easily could have simply been killed and the matter over, but both knew he deserved to witness the dismantling of everything he valued.

In a matter of months, Zacharra was left penniless and powerless, a shell of the feared man he once was. He was soon driven to the brink by his sudden and complete decline and had to be institutionalized. Both Jason and Johnny went to see the man, broken and strapped to a hospital bed, to inform him of how he'd been reduced to such circumstances. Johnny did most of the talking, as Jason could see the young man needed to vent his anger and resentment to the father who'd once tried to kill him and ended up killing everything he loved.

It was a difficult thing to watch, and Jason could see that it threatened to break Johnny at times. But he'd stayed strong through it all, even as Anthony regained a measure of sanity and yelled at his traitorous offspring. Jason quickly got him under control so Johnny could finish what he came to say.

When he was done, they both knew the time had come for the inevitable end to this road they'd started on. Johnny knew better than anyone that his father was too crafty and dangerous to be left alive, even in the relative safety of the asylum he was committed to. Johnny wanted to stay and watch the man die, but Jason knew better. No matter how angry he was now, the sight of his father dying was something that would haunt him all his life. He'd gotten one of the guards to take him away while it was done.

According to the news, Anthony Zacharra was found dead of apparent suicide in his room at the asylum. Johnny thought it only appropriate that he be the victim of his own lies in the media as had Lulu.

Afterward, Jason could see Johnny struggling to find purpose in his life, a direction. It reminded him of how he was right after his accident; lost. Back then Sonny had taken him under his wing and shown him he was more capable than he thought. He decided to do the same for Johnny.

After Anthony died, his organization was taken over by Jason, with help from Johnny. Though it had been his father's plan that he take over one day, Johnny insisted to Jason that he didn't want the responsibility of the business that had driven his father insane. He visibly stepped aside in the eyes of the underworld and deferred the business to Jason's control.

He hadn't necessarily wanted the extra work and burden of it, but Jason could see no other solution if Johnny wasn't going to run it. He knew the two of them could easily have gotten along and held a truce between them. That would be uncertain with anyone else at the helm, so Jason had to be the one in control to ensure peace reigned. He also knew the young man was in no state of mind to shoulder such an extensive holding. But he promised himself that should the day ever come that Johnny wanted to take control, he would step aside and let him.

In truth it was a code that sons take over for their fathers, it was what also made them vulnerable in the business. Sons were strong, and could also carry on vendettas in the name of a fallen father. When a boss took over a business, or intended to, it was pretty much standard op to neutralize the son so he couldn't come after you later.

Jason took Johnny into his protection and made sure it was known that no one was to give him any trouble. He was free to go wherever he wanted then, but really had nowhere and no one to turn to. Jason offered him a job of his choosing, in the legal or mob related part of the business. Johnny told him that he'd once thought he wanted a normal life, but he just didn't know what that was; it was too foreign to him. He began to working as a runner and worked his way up to being Jason's second, just as Jason had been to Sonny.

It surprised him how quickly they'd become friends, and now he trusted the younger man as he did few others. Jason didn't know what he would have done these last few years without him. It was a lot to handle running Sonny's, Alcazar's, and the Zacharra holdings as one organization. There were times it threatened to become overwhelming, but the trusted men in his employ kept things on an even keel. Johnny was at the head of that line, and took on as much responsibility as he could. That was why he was at that moment in South America so his friend could take care of a more pressing matter.

Jason was more grateful than he could say for Johnny's friendship and loyalty, and tried to make sure he knew it was appreciated. He didn't treat him like some flunky who was only there to do Jason's bidding. As far as they were concerned, they were partners.

The business continued to grow and prosper under Jason's leadership, and few dared to challenge him. That meant however that he had his hands full all the time. Mostly he handled things himself, though he had plenty of people working for him, just because he liked having no time to think about how the events that brought him all this power had affected his personal life.

Basically, they had blown it all to hell.

"We're here sir."

Jason lifted his head from the back of the seat where he'd been resting his eyes when he heard the driver's voice. He looked out the window and saw the taxiing jets and small aircraft on the various runways that confirmed they were indeed at the airport. After gathering the files he'd been looking at and placing them in the leather satchel he used for a briefcase, he ran a hand through his hair to make sure it wasn't sticking up from his laying on it.

Usually he wasn't much for worrying about his appearance, but for some reason he didn't want to look like shit today. Well, he knew the reason, but it was one of those things he didn't like to think about.

The driver pulled up to the entrance and came around to let his employer out of the car. As always, his boss was already out by the time he got there. Mr. Morgan was not one for formalities, but that didn't mean he slacked off by not performing them anyway.

Jason exited the car and looked behind him to make sure the extra guards he brought with him were close behind. He was pretty used to taking care of himself after all these years, but today he would have company. He went into the terminal and went directly toward the gate where his private plane was normally held.

Out of the large windows he watched the gleaming Cessna Citation X pull up to the terminal and come to a stop. After a few minutes he saw the door open and walked over to the area where its passengers would enter the building.

A large man in jeans and a polo shirt came down the narrow hallway first. He looked around the area and nodded to Jason when he noticed him, then motioned to the man at the other end of the hall that it was safe to proceed. The door was opened and a little girl peeked her head out to look around. She was holding onto a feminine hand and released it when she saw Jason.

He smiled wider than he had in a while as she ran full speed toward him. The large man who'd preceded her off the plane reached out to stop her, but pulled back when Jason shook his head to let her come.

"Daddy!"

Jason knelt down on the carpeted floor and held out his arms as she flew to him. He took in her appearance as she came. Two long, curled blonde ponytails streaked behind her, she wore a pink t-shirt and purple overalls with colored patches on the knees, and sneakers that looked like they'd been spattered with paint.

He caught her up in his arms when she reached him and hugged her tight. Standing, he balanced her on his hip and looked into her precious face. Two midnight blue eyes stared back at him from a round cheeked smiling face.

He couldn't help but kiss that soft cheek. "How's my favorite girl?"

"Good. I played Go Fish with Marco on the plane, and I beat him every time!"

"You did?"

He chuckled at the youthful enthusiasm and felt all the tension from his day disappear. He gave her another warm hug and took in the smell of hot chocolate and crayons. There was definitely no place else on earth he'd rather be than here with her. But he sobered when he remembered she wasn't the only reason he was there.

"Where's your Mom?"

His daughter turned and pointed back to where she'd come from and the woman whose hand she'd been holding. Down the hallway strode the other person he'd come for.

He tried in vain not to look her over, but it was impossible not to. He started at her feet, clad in dark brown high heeled leather boots. As his gaze moved up he saw the perfectly fitted jeans which accented her curves, the thin gold belt at her waist, the simple white button down shirt with the cuffs turned up casually to her elbows. She had a child's backpack in one hand and a brown purse in the other. His eyes reluctantly went to her face, and the familiar stab of recognition hit him in the gut as he knew it would. Her hair was longer than last time he'd seen her. It hung in thick dark chocolate waves past her shoulders. It framed the same high cheekbones and porcelain skin he used to touch, and full pink lips he used to claim as his own. She wore no make-up, she didn't need it. She possessed that natural beauty most women spent thousands of dollars to try and emulate.

Once his initial perusal was over he came to the feature that always got to him. As if reading his mind, she pushed the large round framed sunglasses up onto her head and looked at him with the same hypnotic blue gaze their daughter had inherited. They burned him with their intensity and he tried to maintain his calm demeanor in the face of it.

He gave the little girl in his arms a squeeze, and she put her arms around his neck, as if giving him her support.

He was soon face to face with his biggest regret. The one thing he tried most not to think about with that mountain of work he almost purposely drowned himself in everyday.

"Hello Jason."

Her voice made him take a breath and he somehow managed to speak without giving away the tumult of emotions going on inside him. He had to get used to seeing her now, there would be no hiding from the past. She was back and they had to coexist for the sake of their child. They had to be … normal.

But nothing about him and his ex-wife would ever be normal.

"Hello Elizabeth."

**To be continued …**

Thanks for the reviews! They are fantastic and inspiring. And thanks to those of you who are giving another story of mine a go!

I also thank all my message board friends and fellow Liason fans who stick with me!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes --**

There's a little back-story here, but more will come in later chapters.

I don't own GH or the characters, just the stuff I write.

**The Art of Restoration**

**Chapter 2**

_Hello Elizabeth … The bastard._

This was exactly why she'd changed her name.

In her world, no one called her by that name. No one knew her as that naïve girl who'd been so in love with the man before her. The girl whose heart was so broken that she had to go a world away to escape the pain of it.

No. In _her _world, she was Liz Webber-Morgan; competent business woman, independent single mother, and all around cool customer. Now, back in Port Charles for less than five minutes and that single name had her out of sorts all over again.

_Evil bastard._

She purposely made herself Liz because it felt like being stabbed with something jagged whenever anyone called her by _that _name. Elizabeth. Not so much because of the name itself. It was worse than that. It was because no one could say it with quite that same tone he did. They couldn't drag it out so that their tongue caressed each syllable, their voice didn't drip like hot molasses down her spine when they said it.

That's what made the ordinary sound of it from them so depressing.

So now she was Liz. Everyone knew it. He knew it. Everyone else respected it. But for some reason, he refused to call her anything else.

_Stubborn, evil bastard._

She was not about to let him know it bothered her though. No way.

"How was the flight?"

She licked her suddenly dry lips before answering. "It was perfect. Not a hint of turbulence. Private jets definitely beat coach seats on a crowded commercial plane." She swallowed her previous irritation to strive for a gracious tone. "Thanks again for sending it for us."

"It was the least I could do." Jason looked behind her to make sure one of the men had their luggage. "Are you ready to go?"

"Lead the way."

He walked toward the limo, still carrying their daughter Kamryn, and she followed right behind. It gave her a moment to collect herself as well as give him the once over.

Of course he had to look unnaturally good as always, while she no doubt looked exactly as the mother of an active five year old would after a long flight. Frazzled. She'd tried to make herself presentable just as they got off the plane. But when Marco looked at her and smirked knowingly she'd stopped and glared at him, and then followed her excited daughter into the terminal.

Kam had taken off as soon as she saw her father. And Liz was left to watch their happy reunion. She knew it wasn't easy for either of them to not see each other more often, and still suffered the guilt of it.

It was her decision to take an internship at a gallery in Italy that put such distance between them. But at the time it had been necessary for her peace of mind and her ability to be a whole person to better raise her daughter. She needed the distance from the destruction of her marriage to rebuild her life without Jason.

And being who he was, he didn't fight her when she told him she wanted to take their daughter with her. He had concerns for their safety, considering his job and the potential for danger, but made sure that they would take guards with them.

Marco, Jack, and Antonio had been their security detail for the last few years since she left Port Charles behind. Marco and Antonio had roots in Italy, and so the transition was fairly simple for them. Jack was fine as long as there were women there for him to flirt with. At first they'd worn suits and looked way to conspicuous for her taste. Liz was used to having guards from being married to Jason, but she didn't want her new life to have such obvious reminders of the old one. She made them agree to wear normal clothes so they wouldn't scare off the people around her before she could even make any friends.

Strangely enough, Marco had become one of those friends. All the guys were like family, and absolutely adored Kam. But Liz found herself being able to talk to Marco about things more easily since he knew quite a bit about her history with Jason and the reasons for her leaving. Even now she could feel him looking at her and storing up information that he could call her on later. She knew he was protective of her, even though he was technically employed by Jason.

It was part of the deal made before she left. The guards were only to inform him of anything pertaining to her and Kam's safety. Anything about her life in Italy was strictly off limits unless she gave permission for him to know for Kam's sake.

After she moved, her communication with Jason was drastically reduced. Only when discussing their daughter would they have contact, and then it was cursory; times, dates, places. A basic exchange of data. He would come to Italy as often as he could to see Kam, and sometimes Kam would come to the states; usually when Jason's mother or sister were available to accompany her. It was quite the exchange. Monica or Emily would come to Italy and visit for a few days, then take Kam back with them. Then the other would bring her back and stay a few days before going home.

It was quite the production, and all so Liz could manage to not see him. Monica and Emily were very understanding about it. Naturally she'd been back a few times since the divorce, but kept a safe distance from him at all times. Especially so she could keep from seeing _her_.

Just the thought of running into his _wife _made her stomach turn. But it was inevitable, like death and taxes. The woman was harder to avoid than the flu and twice as sickening. Once one entered Jason's world they were bombarded with the presence of the reigning Mrs. Morgan. She made it her mission in life to let everyone know she owned him and all that she surveyed in Port Charles.

Liz was aware from her constant contact with the Quartermaines that today was the luncheon for Lila's Charity. She'd loved Lila Quartermaine dearly, and had been devastated along with the rest of the town when she passed away.

Lila had been the bridge between a newly wedded Elizabeth and Jason and his estranged family. She welcomed Liz into the family with open arms and was thrilled about them having a baby. True they were young, but in love and she could see very happy.

She also did her best to keep her husband Edward in check, who was practically drooling at the thought of a new heir to the Quartermaine fortune. His being relatively under control made it possible for Kam to have access to her grandparents and extended family.

Liz would always be grateful for the love and support Lila gave her through her pregnancy, as well as through the gossip that spread through the town over her being pregnant with a mobster's child before they married.

That love made it that much more disgusting to her that Lila's name was being used to give _Mrs. Morgan _status and entrance into circles that would otherwise be closed to her. People might not be so quick to welcome the wife of a mobster into society, but no one would ever shun an event in the name of Lila Quartermaine.

The first year she'd heard of it, she knew that was the motivating factor behind the event. Emily had called to tell her about it and the two lamented the complete lack of class that would attempt such a thing. Emily still attended of course, for her grandmother's sake, as did the rest of the family. Which was exactly the idea.

Were the woman in question at all charitable in any sense, her motives wouldn't have been in question. But her selfishness and vanity were legend, so they were.

Liz looked down at Kam who was snuggled down next to her father in the limo. As soon as they entered, she'd sat by him and pulled her mother down on her other side. Now she was almost asleep as they rode, her hand in Liz's to keep her in place. Liz stroked the skewed blonde ponytails away from her face and smiled.

Liz knew she and her ex would have to try to get along now that she was back. That also meant at least trying to be civil with the woman he was married to. Of course it wouldn't be easy, but Liz was willing to take the high road.

"I know the luncheon for Lila's charity is today," she said to Jason over Kam's head. "You really didn't have to come for us and miss it."

Jason looked back at her, a slightly surprised expression on his face. The intensity of his ice blue eyes took her aback and she looked down at her hand on Kam's head.

"My daughter is going to be living in the same country as me for the first time in years. Of course I'd want to be there to welcome her. Grandmother of all people would understand that."

Though his voice was low because of Kam, she could hear the hurt in his tone. She hadn't meant to antagonize him, not this soon anyway. She took a breath and wondered if they would ever be able to have a normal conversation without things being misconstrued or taken personally.

It saddened her that the answer to that question was probably no.

"Lila was definitely the most kind and understanding person I ever knew," she said in an attempt to stay on a safe subject. "I still miss her a lot."

Jason's gaze dipped in deference. "I do too. She loved Kam very much."

He smiled as a memory of sitting in the rose garden at the Quartermaine mansion with his grandmother and his daughter came to him. She'd wanted to show her great-granddaughter her beautiful roses.

Kam wasn't even two when she died, but he liked to think that she held some memory of the extraordinary woman in her heart. She had something of that light about her, and felt the short time they'd had together made an impression.

He looked over at Elizabeth and had a sense of that same light. "She loved you too."

Liz looked back up at him and locked eyes. It hurt that he still seemed to almost see through her when he looked at her. She averted her eyes again before she could get lost.

"It's nice of your wife to honor her that way." She purposely brought up the woman to remind herself how things were.

Jason sighed when she broke eye contact with him. Maybe it was good she brought up the fact that he was married to someone else. He looked down at his wedding ring, clenching and unclenching his fist a couple of times to relieve the suddenly restricting feel of it around his finger.

"Yeah, she wanted to help the children's ward at the hospital and knew that grandmother's name would get things done."

He winced a bit and wondered if that sounded as harsh as he thought. He really didn't want to imply she didn't mean well, but she did know how to make things work to her advantage and get things done when she was determined.

Liz cleared her throat to eliminate the temptation to respond to his comment. "Speaking of the hospital … Do you think you could take Kam for a while so I can go to see my Gram? I intend to let her visit, but I just want to get an idea of what's going on first."

"We're already on our way there."

She glanced at him again and couldn't stop a small smile of gratitude. "Thanks."

Her grandmother was the reason for this sudden move back to the states. She was worried sick when she got the call a few days ago about the accident. Apparently a car ran a red light when her grandmother was driving home from work and broadsided her car. Fortunately she survived, but she'd broken some bones and been unconscious for a while. For someone younger it wouldn't have been as serious, but in her Gram's case it would mean extensive rehabilitation and therapy.

Emily and Monica, both doctors at General Hospital where her Gram worked as head of the Nursing school and had been a nurse herself for many years, kept Liz informed of her care until she could make arrangements to come. They'd told her that Gram would have to go to a facility since she had no one at home to take care of her and arrange for physical therapy.

Liz was having none of that.

Her grandmother had taken her in when she was a teenager and her parents, both involved with the organization _Doctors Without Borders_, needed somewhere to stick their rather unruly daughter. Gram gave her the love and attention, not to mention discipline, she needed to become who she was today. There was no way she was going to let the woman who'd given her so much be placed in some home, alone, as if no one cared for her.

She was going to make sure her grandmother recovered completely, no matter how long it took. And after she was better, Liz would decide whether she and her daughter would stay or go back to Italy.

It was a choice she was hesitant about. Because as much as her Gram needed her, she needed this time in Port Charles. All those years ago she'd pretty much run away from everything that hurt too much to handle. Now she had to face up to life the way it was, to Jason and his life without her, so she could finally let go. As much as she dreaded it, she had to see up close that he'd moved on; so she could too.

After finishing the rest of the ride to the hospital in a mildly uncomfortable silence, they arrived at the front entrance. Liz stroked her little girl's cheek to gently wake her. Kam was so excited to see her Dad that she'd kept herself busy through most of the flight, and now seemed to be conked out.

"Baby? Wake up sleepy-head." She smiled when Kam's eyes opened just enough to give her a glimpse of deep blue. "Mommy's going to go visit someone for a little while, and you're going to go home with Daddy. Okay?"

"Uh huh," Kam said sleepily.

"I'll be there in time to get you for dinner. You be a good girl for Daddy." She hesitated, but new she might as well get started on her resolution to be the bigger woman when it came to Jason's wife. "And be good for your … stepmother, too."

"Okay," was the mumbled response she got before the blue eyes closed again.

Liz slipped her hand out of her daughter's and grabbed her purse. She looked at Jason again and tried to hide the way she was affected by referring to the woman she couldn't stand in any reference to parenting their child.

"I'll take your luggage home with me and you can take it when you come for Kam, or we can do it another way if you want."

"No, that's fine." She turned her head a bit when she noticed the car door being opened for her. "Thanks again."

"Anytime."

Her head swiveled back to him for a second at the soft reply, and then she quickly exited the car. She probably imagined the sense of connection it implied, or perhaps she was just projecting her feelings onto him. She shook her head at the confusion he constantly caused her and saw Marco come up beside her as the limo pulled away.

"How'd it go?" he asked quietly.

She gave him a look that pretty clearly conveyed how she thought it went.

"That bad huh?"

Liz turned on her heel and walked through the sliding doors of the hospital. He tried to keep himself from smiling as he followed close behind. Even aware as he was of her frustration, he kept alert as always to his surroundings and the people around them. He knew he needed to be especially vigilant now that they were back in Port Charles. They were on home court again. More chances for a threat lurked around every corner since they were in closer proximity to the base of power.

Jason was like the sun everyone orbited around in P.C. The closer you got, the easier it would be to get burned. He had a lot of respect for his boss, and his ability to run things, but he also knew that there was always going to be someone who was after him and his power. Marco's job was to make sure no one used Liz or Kam to get to them.

He heard Liz ask at the desk for her grandmother's room. One of the nurses behind the desk looked more closely at her and smiled.

"Liz, is that you?"

Liz smiled back at her. "Bobbie?"

"Oh my goodness! Come here and give me a hug." Bobbie circled around the desk and took the young woman in her arms. "It's been so long since I've seen you. Let me have a look at you." She pulled back a bit and took Liz by the hands. "Beautiful as ever. Italy has certainly been good to you."

Liz laughed at the compliment coming from the redhead who never seemed to age. "Thank you. You look great too. It has been a long time. I just wish I could be back under better circumstances."

Bobbie sighed and her smile dimmed a bit. "Oh yes, Audrey. We were all so shocked when she was brought in. But I can guarantee you she's had the royal treatment around here. We all want her better as soon as possible."

"I have no doubt Gram's had the best care. It's the only reason I kept it together until I could get here to be with her."

"Well I'll take you to see her myself. Follow me."

The two women headed down the hallway with Marco behind.

"How's Kam? She was a regular bundle of energy the last time I saw her with Monica."

Liz smiled again at the mention of her daughter. "She's great. Still a bundle of energy. She tired herself out on the plane ride here. She went home with her father while I came to see how Gram is. I wanted to know what her condition is before I bring her."

Bobbie nodded in understanding. Hospitals could be overwhelming for children; she knew from experience.

They came to a room that had the name Audrey Hardy beside the door. Liz stepped inside putting her purse on the tray table next to the bed where her grandmother lay asleep. It pained her to see the casts on her left leg and arm and the bandage on her head from the impact on the steering wheel. The steady beep of the heart monitor helped her remain calm though.

She'd been so angry when she heard about the hit and run. That someone would hit another car and keep going without even stopping to see the damage they'd done disgusted her. Thankfully a bystander called for an ambulance when they heard the accident take place. It was unfortunate that they hadn't seen enough of the car to provide the police with a lead, but her Gram's health was more important.

"She's doing well considering," Bobbie told her. "I'll leave you to visit." She patted Liz on the shoulder before turning to go.

"Thanks Bobbie." Liz said without taking her eyes from her Gram's slightly pale face.

The voices having reached her, Audrey opened her eyes then and looked at the person standing by her bed. After focusing a bit, she realized who it was.

"Liz?"

She smiled at the soft sound of her grandmother's voice and sat in a chair at her right side, taking her hand.

"Hi Gram. How are you feeling?"

Audrey swallowed and blinked her eyes to adjust to the light in the room. "Better I think. Still a little groggy from the pain medication maybe." She managed a small smile to relieve some of the worry on her granddaughter's face. "When did you get here?" Her gaze slid over the room. "Where's Kamryn?"

"Actually, my plane just landed a while ago, and I came straight here. Kam's with her father, but I'll bring her to visit soon."

"You've seen Jason?"

Liz looked away at the tone in her Gram's voice. If anyone was as well versed on Liz's relationship with Jason as Marco, it was her.

She hadn't taken it well all those years ago when she'd found out her eighteen year old granddaughter was pregnant by a gangster, as she'd called him. But Jason had been determined to win her over and show that he would be a good husband and father and protect his family with everything he had.

Audrey was not easily won, but Liz had convinced her of their love and commitment to one another. And Audrey had the opportunity to see it for herself. Strangely enough, she became a champion for them when it appeared their marriage was slowly disintegrating. She told her granddaughter to fight for her family, for her sake as well as her child's. But Liz could feel when things had gotten beyond repair and decided to leave.

Needless to say, her grandmother still didn't agree with her decision. She'd been supportive, but she didn't agree.

"Yes, I saw him. He sent his jet for me and Kam and came to pick us up at the airport. I told him he didn't have to …" she looked off to the side, "with the luncheon being today."

Audrey blinked and then called to mind what she meant. "Ah, Lila's charity luncheon." Liz nodded in confirmation. "If it didn't raise so much money for the hospital, it would be disgraceful."

Liz smiled at the return of her grandmother's spunk. She knew they were in total sync with their feelings on the subject of _Mrs. Morgan _and her sense of _community_.

"That woman has no shame. She will use anyone or anything to get her way. I would be worried for that little boy if he didn't have Jason."

The mention of Jason's son brought another smile, if a sad one. She had no harsh feelings for him, but instead cared a great deal. He loved Kam dearly and was very protective of her, and she adored her brother and loved being with him.

"Oh sweetheart …"

"Please don't Gram. I'm fine." She squeezed the older woman's hand within hers. "You're the one who needs to be taken care of here, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Audrey looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm staying here in Port Charles to make sure you get the best care, and so you can stay at home with all your own things while you recover."

"You're staying? What about the gallery?"

"My assistant director can handle things there, and we can communicate on the phone and through email. The most important thing is that you are okay. Did you honestly think I was going to let them put you in a facility when I could take care of you?"

"But I don't want to inconvenience you. You have a life in Italy."

"You're not an inconvenience Gram," Liz said in surprise. "I love you. Kam loves you. I want to do this."

Audrey smiled with tears in her eyes. "You were always such a loving girl. I can't say I'm all that surprised you would do this. You're also stubborn like your grandfather was, so I know there's no talking you out of it."

Liz laughed at how well her Gram knew her. "Exactly. So as soon as the doctors say you can go home, I'll make sure you get all the physical therapy you need to get back on your feet."

"Well I must say that even though the accident wasn't a pleasant way for it to come about, it will be wonderful having you and Kam home with me." She smiled a little mischievously. "I'm sure Jason is pleased about it as well."

"Of course he's happy to have his daughter close by."

"I don't think Kam is the only one he'll like having close by."

"_Really _Gram." Liz looked upward in disbelief. Only her grandmother would try to play matchmaker from a hospital bed. "The man is married. That chapter is closed."

"The chapter may be closed dear, but the story isn't over. I've been here and seen Jason while you were gone. I've seen his face when I talk to him about you and Kam. There's more unfinished business there than both of you are willing to admit."

Liz dropped her head and released a heavy breath. She couldn't have just gotten her stubbornness from her grandfather.

"I came back to take care of you, not to revisit ancient history. I've moved on, Jason's moved on. Besides, even if I had any thoughts about getting him back, his wife wouldn't give him up without a knockdown, drag out fight."

Audrey clucked her tongue at that. "You could take her."

"Gram?!" Liz put a hand over her mouth and giggled. "Well at least I can see you're getting back to your old self."

"I'm not about to let some reckless driver take me out of commission for long," she said sounding a bit stronger. "But if this accident can keep you here long enough to realize where you truly belong, then it's true that every cloud has a silver lining."

Liz shook her head, still smiling. "You're impossible. I'm going to go find your doctor and get an update on how you're doing." She kissed her grandmother's cheek and left the room.

Audrey sighed and hoped her granddaughter would come to her senses now that she was home, as well as her foolish ex-husband. She'd been witness to the love those two had for each other years ago, a love that she could still see when they were mentioned to one another or in the rare instances when they were in the same room. It was the same kind she'd had with her beloved Steve. It was the forever kind that even death could not break.

She had no doubt that Liz would have a rude awakening when she saw Jason's wife in action on a daily basis. It was nauseating the way the woman laid claim to him and all he had. She knew her granddaughter had run away from the pain of her marriage being over and now she would finally have to face the fallout. It wouldn't be easy, but it was necessary.

She also had no doubt that Liz could handle it. The young woman was stronger than she gave herself credit for. It did take courage to start over in a new country, to make a new life, to run a business like the gallery she owned. But it would take even more to fight for what she'd lost.

Audrey had every confidence that her granddaughter would realize what she wanted and go after it. Normally Audrey would not condone breaking up a marriage, but this was more a case of _what goes around comes around_.

Carly Morgan had no idea what she was in for.

**To be continued …**

Thanks for all the wonderful feedback and for reading everyone!

Thanks to all my message board friends and fellow Liason fans for sticking with me!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes --**

Sorry to those that were turned off by the reveal of Mrs. Morgan last chapter, but for those who've chosen to continue the ride with me … I think you'll enjoy it. **:o)**

Of course you can see it as you like, but I have Sarah Brown's original Carly in my mind when I'm writing this. Just in case you're interested.

I don't own GH or the characters, just the stuff I write.

**The Art of Restoration**

**Chapter 3**

Carly Morgan walked into her living room and tossed her keys on the desk by the door. She took off her coat and threw it on the couch on her way to the bar. A stiff drink was all she could think of to stem the frustration she felt. Her life, though not quite as she'd like it, had been going smoothly enough until one old woman got in an accident and screwed everything up.

She rolled her eyes as she poured a drink and swallowed it down quickly. She shook her head as it burned a path to her stomach and then poured another. It was an exhausting day and she wanted nothing more than to take a hot bath and relax.

She'd run around all morning making sure everything was perfect for her luncheon. Charity wasn't really her thing, but it had served its purpose in this instance. Two years ago she came up with the idea to get the respect she knew she deserved as Jason's wife.

People feared, liked, or respected him for many reasons. But no one gave her proper deference as the wife of the most powerful man in town. Hell, on the eastern seaboard if you wanted to be more accurate.

Of course no one dared outright disrespect her, but people had their way of cutting you without a direct slap in the face. She was never invited to the society events of which the richest women in the state took for granted they'd be welcome. Her money was taken reluctantly when she offered it to the popular charities.

It wasn't the fact that they didn't like her that rubbed her wrong. She was used to women feeling threatened by her, she actually preferred it. It meant they knew she was a force to be reckoned with and they'd best get out of her way. It was that she wanted Jason to see she was best for him. She wanted him to realize that she was the best fit in his world, that she could move in the right circles and help him stay at the top.

He needed to know he made the best decision in marrying her. Together they could be the couple that was the envy of everyone. She was much more suited to him and his lifestyle than the weak little artist he had the good sense to divorce.

Liz was an absolute nothing. But Jason had been too blinded by her good girl act to see it. Unfortunately it had taken Sonny's death to pry the blinders off him once and for all.

She took another drink at the thought of her late husband. He was a good man, maybe the one person in the world besides Jason who'd loved her unconditionally. His death and that of the child she'd carried were the most pain she'd ever felt. She couldn't have gotten through it without Jason. He'd been her rock like always, taken care of her and Michael and made sure that they wanted for nothing.

It was a difficult time, but in the end gave her the one thing she'd wanted most in the world. Jason.

In the beginning she never even dared to dream of it. She fell in love with him when they first met. He was a mysterious puzzle she couldn't help but want to solve. They started out just having no strings sex, and he ended up being the best thing that ever happened to her.

At the time he'd started seeing another goody two shoes named Robin, but given time that relationship imploded like she expected. It wasn't long after that little Lizzie showed up and started batting her eyes at him, all sweetness and light. Back then Carly made the mistake of misinterpreting what was going on with them and slept with Sonny out of spite. It ruined her chances of having Jason love her and gave Liz the perfect opening to swoop in and take him.

Carly remembered being livid that things had so completely blown up in her face. She didn't necessarily regret being with Sonny; she had ended up falling in love with him and being happy enough. But Jason was always what she wanted in her deepest heart.

When he got Liz pregnant she thought she'd die of misery. She knew how loyal and responsible he was, and that the bitch well and truly had him hooked then. To have to see them marry and Liz get everything Carly wished for was sickening to her. She tried to be happy with Sonny and let go, but when he died the barrier holding her back from going after what she wanted did too.

Jason was constantly frustrated from all the responsibility heaped on him after Sonny died, and he was worried all the time for those around him. She knew he blamed himself for what happened and put pressure on himself to make it up to everyone, especially her and Michael. Carly could see he was in as much pain as she was and knew Liz wouldn't understand like she did.

They needed each other and she was going to make him see it.

It didn't exactly start out as a conscious decision. She genuinely needed him close to get through everything that happened. But when she saw how readily he'd come when she called, she simply started calling more often. He'd come over and read to Michael like he did when he was a baby. Once he fell asleep, the two of them would talk or watch a movie and eat junk food. Whatever she needed to take her mind off things, he'd do. She called more and sometimes even in the middle of the night. If he was reluctant to leave the little woman, a few sobs into the phone would usually do the trick.

A couple of times he'd been so exhausted from trying to balance the growing business, his family, and her and Michael that he'd fall asleep on the couch. When she let herself, she could imagine that she and Jason and Michael were a real family.

It became clear the stress it was causing in his marriage, and he started to back away. Carly started to panic at the thought of losing him when he seemed closer to being hers than ever.

One thing ended up tipping the balance in the tug of war between her and Liz.

Michael was kidnapped, presumably by an enemy of Sonny's. Everyone felt certain it was a preemptive strike to taking over the business, possibly a diversion or a warning. Jason frantically searched for him and vowed that he wouldn't end up like Sonny. Carly was a hysterical mess and needed him more than ever.

As he'd always done, Jason came through for them and brought Michael home safely. But it shook him up more than anyone could imagine. He became more protective of them and worried for their safety. Sonny's death was a constant reminder of what could happen and made him more vigilant in the promise he made to his dead friend.

It eventually became too much for Lizzie and she predictably bailed. Carly almost jumped for joy by the time they filed for divorce, and was about delirious when the twit took her kid and moved to another country. It was like a dream come true. The way was clear for her to finally have what she'd wanted.

Jason was devastated when things fell apart, but she knew she could be better for him and just needed to convince him of it. He was just vulnerable enough that she was able to make him see how much she and Michael needed him. They needed his protection after the kidnapping and whoever took Michael, who had yet to be caught, would be sent a clear message that he was off limits. She eventually talked him into marrying her and he quickly adopted Michael to keep him safe.

It wasn't what she dreamed it would be though. Yes she had Jason and was his wife, but he seemed more distant after they married than before. It wasn't that she expected him to fall in love with her immediately, she just thought she'd be further along by now.

She didn't even need a whole hand to count how many times they'd slept together in the little more than two years they'd been married. It wasn't from a lack of effort and coaxing on her part. The first time had been awkward and quick, more of a sealing of the deal than anything. It felt like he did everything he could to avoid her after that. She did manage to get him in bed once more when he was in a bad way, and after enough drinks to put down a horse. She wasn't quite sure what had put in him such a mood but wasn't too proud to use it to her advantage. He was too drunk to think about protection and she'd hoped to get pregnant that night. It didn't happen though. It didn't help matters that at one point he'd called her by his ex-wife's name. That about drove her crazy.

Their marriage was a constant struggle. She tried to spend time with him, he was always busy. She tried to get him to sleep with her, he was too tired or not in the mood. It was like pulling teeth just to get him to take her out in public. Of course he usually gave in to that so she could save face. Sometimes he even held her hand or kissed her when they were with other people. He was nothing if not a freaking gentleman. It made her want to break something.

That was another part of why she was desperate to get into the social circle of Port Charles. Parties and events were the only time she could get her husband to touch her. If she could just get him used to it, maybe he'd be less distant in private.

Now Liz was back in town and already ruining things. Jason missed the luncheon she worked so hard on to pick his ex up at the airport. What the hell were drivers for anyway?

He should have been there to support her and show people he believed in her. She could practically feel people laughing at her behind her back. Her own husband couldn't be bothered to show his face, so why should they want to give her the time of day. The Quartermaines glaring at her across the room the whole time just made it more humiliating.

They'd never approved of her, not when she was married to Jason's brother A.J. and not now. She made sure they stayed away from her son and that Jason kept his distance so they wouldn't be poisoned against her. That family was like the Liz fan club and would like nothing more than for Jason to divorce her and go back to Miss Perfect.

It wasn't going to happen. She'd be damned if it ever happened.

_Why the hell couldn't Audrey Hardy take a fucking bus!_

She poured another drink and plopped down on the couch. With one hand she brushed the hair out of her face and caught a glimpse of her wedding set. She put her hand out and looked at the big beautiful diamond engagement ring she'd picked out. It proclaimed to the world that she was married to a man of wealth and power like she intended. As did the limo she rode in, the fur coat she wore, the designer clothes and shoes, and the huge house she'd picked for them to live in.

She was Mrs. Jason Morgan. She'd worked hard to be and no one would take it away from her.

She kicked off the black heels she wore and put her feet up on the coffee table. Her head fell back just to pop up again when she heard someone coming downstairs.

"Hey Mom."

She turned her head in time to see her son running past her toward the kitchen.

"Slow down there mister man and come give your mother a kiss." She laughed when he rolled his eyes but came over anyway. "Hey yourself." He reluctantly took her kiss to his cheek and then wiped it off like a typical boy of twelve. "How was school?"

"It was okay. Since it just started, they're not really giving us much homework yet." Michael leaned against the arm of the couch as his mother turned to him with her arm over the back. "I was just going to get a soda and some juice for Kammie."

Carly did her best to respond to his smile with one of her own. Kamryn was definitely a cute kid. She looked so much like Jason, with her blonde hair and features that mimicked his. But it was hard not to look at her and just see the parts of her that came from a woman she hated with everything in her. It wasn't the kid's fault who her mother was, but it was hard to forget with the woman's blue eyes staring up at her out of that little face. She did her best to make Kam feel welcome whenever she visited, but she had a feeling some of her animosity for Liz bled into their interactions whether she meant them to or not. The kid seemed nervous around her and always clung to Jason when she was nearby. Carly still determined to get into her good graces. Jason loved his daughter deeply, and Carly knew he would push her further away if he felt Kam was miserable when in their home. Now that the little girl was to be in Port Charles full time Jason would want her around as much as Liz would allow.

If he thought his wife and daughter didn't mix well, he would simply spend time with her separate from his wife. And Carly got little face time with him as it was, so she couldn't afford to lose anymore. Maybe if she could get Kam to like her it would make them even more of a family, apart from Liz. Jason would also be spending more time at home.

Carly smiled to herself at the last thought. "Where is your sister? I can't wait to see her."

"She's upstairs with Dad. I got home from school and got out of that stupid uniform as fast as humanly possible so I could hang out with her until Aunt Liz comes to pick her up." He looked at her pleadingly. "Do I really have to wear that get up? It makes me look like a dork."

"Michael, St. Francis Academy is an excellent school. All the children of the most influential people in town go there. You'll make friends eventually and then the uniform won't matter as much. Besides, everyone wears them, so at least you won't be the only dork." She ruffled his hair and made him chuckle, even as he dodged her hand.

"You're crazy."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." She got up from the couch and went toward the kitchen. "Why don't you go back up with Kam and I'll bring your drinks to you."

"Okay."

She watched him jog back up the steps and put her shoes back on to go get them, swallowing the rest of her own on the way. She poured a glass of Coke and a cup of apple juice and then turned to make her way to the group.

As she reached the top of the stairs she heard some faint laughter coming from Kam's room. Jason made sure his daughter would have a place of her own in their home, even if she wasn't in it as often as he wanted. Carly had offered to decorate it for her, but Jason simply got pictures from Liz of her room in Italy and had it copied to the last detail. He thought it would make her feel more like she wasn't in a strange place even when she woke up on a different continent.

Carly put on a smile and entered to find Jason on the floor with Kam on his back. She was giggling up a storm and holding onto the back of his shirt to stay upright. Michael was laughing as well as their father crawled across the floor of the pink bedroom making noises like a horse.

"Faster Daddy, faster!"

Jason held onto her legs behind him and reared up a bit with a loud neigh, making her squeal with delight.

"Hold on Kam! He's a tough one. Don't let him buck you off." Michael put a hand over his mouth as his Dad shook enough to jostle Kam around, but not knock her off.

Carly came into view and handed the soda she held to Michael. "Looks like you guys are having fun. Kam, sweetie, I have some juice for you."

Jason and Kam's heads turned when she walked in and she couldn't help but notice the slight dimming of their smiles. She wasn't one to be discouraged and pretended she didn't notice.

Jason gently set his daughter down from his back and got up from the floor. He looked down at her and gently coaxed her to take the offered cup from Carly. She wrapped her little hands around it and looked up shyly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Carly felt out of place with the three of them in casual clothes and her still in her dress and heels from the luncheon. There was an awkward silence as the two children sipped their drinks and she attempted to bring the mood back up where it was before she came in. She bent forward a little to get closer to Kam's level.

"Well, it's so good to have you here again. I'll bet you missed your Daddy a lot." The child nodded silently at her, her face still hidden by the cup. "He sure missed you."

Jason smiled down when Kam looked up at him and put a hand on her head. She beamed back at him, and Carly couldn't stop herself from feeling jealous. He hardly ever looked at her, let alone smiled like that in her presence. It was natural for him to love his children, but she wished he'd love her too.

"We all missed you," she said to bring attention back to herself. "I hope we can spend lots of time with each other while you're here. We can go shopping, get our nails done. It'll be lots of fun!"

She didn't really have a bunch of time, with running the hotel Jason had bought for her and the social events she was involved in, but she'd make time for this worthy cause. Her instincts were always solid, and she had a feeling Kam was the way to Jason's heart. He was more open and malleable when his daughter was around. It was amazing that one little girl could have one of the most powerful mob bosses in the country so thoroughly wrapped around her pinky. She'd seen men literally shake with fear when Jason was mad, but one smile from Kam and he turned to a giant pile of mush.

She could definitely learn some pointers from the kid.

Kam backed up a bit when her stepmother started looking at her funny. It made her feel weird when she was around. It was lots better when she was just with her Daddy and Michael. They were having so much fun until she came in. But her Mommy always told her to be nice to grownups, so she tried to do like she said.

"Hello?"

Kam perked up when she heard her mother's voice in the hallway. "Mommy!" She put her cup down on a table and ran out to her.

Carly gritted her teeth at the sound of Liz's voice. She stood up straight as Kam ran past her into the hall. She moved away from the door and the possibility of coming in too close proximity of the woman.

Liz came in the room with Kam's arms around her waist. She was smiling until her eyes landed on Carly. The two women locked gazes in silent battle before slowly letting them travel over one another. Both taking stock of the changes in the other since they'd last seen each other. Both finding the other lacking in some way.

Liz wasn't about to let Carly get to her on her first day back, she was too tired to bother. She purposely moved her eyes away and they landed on Michael standing off to the side. She smiled and went over to the red-headed boy. He was taller than last time she'd seen him and now wore braces.

"Hey you. You are growing like a tree. Can I get a hug?"

He walked over with a smile and put his arms around her waist. "Hey Aunt Liz."

They released each other and she teasingly ruffled his hair. "You must have started school by now. How's it going?"

"It's okay, but I'd rather be going to regular school." He looked pointedly at his mother. "Where they don't make you dress like a loser."

Liz looked at Jason with a quirked eyebrow, knowing she wouldn't get a straight answer from Carly.

Jason put his hands on his hips and sighed. He knew Michael preferred to go to public school like his friends from elementary school, but Carly insisted it was best for him to go to St. Francis. She'd set her mind on it after she heard the names of some of the people who's children went there. Rather than get in a fight with her about it, he just let her have her way. He heard it did have a good curriculum, even if the boys who went there were mostly a bunch of spoiled rich brats. He would make sure his son didn't turn out like them though by keeping him involved with activities and friends outside of that world, to give him perspective.

"It's a good school," was all he said in response to Liz's questioning look. He wasn't about to voice his reservations with Carly standing there, she'd just get defensive.

Liz wrapped an arm around Michael's shoulders. "Well, you're only in school a few hours a day, and you get to wear what you want the rest of the time. Besides, you're way too handsome to ever look like a loser, no matter what you wear." She chucked him on the chin and saw him blush through a grin. "I sure don't think you're a loser, And Kam is always bragging to everyone she meets that she has the best big brother in the whole world. Doesn't sound like a loser to me."

He put his arms back around her. "Thanks Aunt Liz."

"Anytime kiddo."

Jason watched her interact with his son and felt his mouth turn up at the corners. Michael had been miserable about that outfit most of the summer and into the school year. A few words and Elizabeth had him feeling like a million bucks. She was so great with kids. It was one of the reasons he was able to deal with her taking Kam and moving so far away. He trusted her with his child in a way he'd trust no one else; even if she hadn't been her mother. But he was grateful in ways he couldn't express that she was. Though their relationship had crumbled, it had produced a beautiful child that he loved more than life.

He loved both his children. Michael may not be his biologically, but he'd loved the boy since the day he was born. Elizabeth understood that about him, and had somehow welcomed Michael into her heart as well because of it. She didn't love him for any reason other than he was lovable. There was no agenda behind it and nothing to gain from it. He could tell Michael sensed that too, and that was why he was so comfortable with her. It would be understandable for him to be uncomfortable around the woman his father used to be married to, but Elizabeth was so easy with him that she made it easy for him to let her close.

Carly was irritated at Liz's interaction with her son. He was usually so frustrated by adults, but he treated her like a friend. She rolled her eyes and looked at Jason to see if he was as surprised by it. What she saw made her eyes widen with concern. His eyes were on his ex-wife, softened with what looked like admiration; a soft smile at the corners of his mouth. Her eyes shifted back to Liz to see if she'd noticed, but her focus was on Michael as they talked about one of his teachers.

This was getting worse by the minute. She had to draw a line in the sand before Liz got any ideas about Jason now that she was back. It was nothing serious yet, but it was better to nip a problem in the bud before it actually became one.

Carly grinned to herself as a thought entered her head. She put an arm through Jason's and ran her other hand up his arm possessively. As she pressed herself along his side she could feel him stiffen in surprise. But she knew that Jason, ever the gentleman, wouldn't push her away or rebuff her affections with an audience present.

"Liz," she interrupted bringing a halt to the conversation on the other side of the room. "I forgot to ask, how's your grandmother doing?"

As she predicted, the change of subject brought Liz's attention to her and Jason. She attempted to keep her face passive when she noticed the other woman's eyes narrow at their close position. She saw her eyes travel down and see the lack of space between their bodies. Carly leaned her head on Jason's shoulder in triumph and put on a pitiful pout of fake concern.

"We were so sorry to hear about her accident."

Liz breathed through the tightness in her chest. She'd wanted to see Jason was moving on, and this was her first test. Carly was practically wrapping herself around him like a boa constrictor and he didn't seem to mind in the slightest. She felt her nails bite into the palm of her hand and released them from the fist she knew she'd formed before anyone noticed. Her other hand remained calmly on Michael's shoulder.

Liz looked down at Kam, worried at how she'd react to what Carly said. She still had yet to sit her down and really explain what happened. One more reason to want to take a swing at Carly.

She cleared her throat lest she squeak when she began to talk. "She's doing much better … thank you. I'm very grateful that she wasn't injured more seriously. Her recovery won't be easy, but at least she'll recover."

Jason's jaw tensed in frustration. He didn't know what Carly was playing at. Why was she suddenly so worried about Audrey Hardy, and why was she attached to his side like an extra appendage? Though he didn't get it, he stayed still and didn't try to pry her off. He'd made a promise to himself when they married that no matter what went on, or didn't go on between them in private, he would never air it in pubic. When they were with others he would not humiliate her by showing they were anything less than a contented couple.

He still couldn't help but wish Elizabeth wasn't the one to witness it.

As quickly as the thought popped up he stuffed it down. It wasn't like she even cared what he did anymore or with whom. She'd moved on, not to mention away, long ago.

He tried not to analyze why he was bothered by that.

"I hope she liked the flowers _we _sent." Carly emphasized the act being that of a couple.

Liz almost snorted as she thought back to when she'd visited her Gram earlier. Now she knew where that especially large, especially tacky arrangement she noticed had come from. She hadn't looked at any of the cards in the many bouquets that littered the room, but it was easy to guess which one Carly would pick out. The woman craved attention. No one else would pick something so pretentious. Most people would pick something that suited the person it was meant for; as such most of the flowers were simple and elegant like her Gram. Carly however would pick something that said _'I'm rich and can afford something huge'_ so that anyone who saw it would be impressed. Only Carly would make sending flowers to someone in the hospital about her.

She stifled the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she looked at Jason and put sincerity back in her voice. "That was very kind of you. I'm sure Gram appreciated it."

Jason looked down to avoid her eyes. He'd wanted to send something simple but cheerful to the hospital, but once Carly heard him on the phone with the florist she'd taken over; insisting that someone with Audrey Hardy's standing in the community deserved something more extravagant. He sensed she was more concerned with the people who might visit her than with what Audrey herself might think.

Sometimes Carly's desperation to be admired and envied set him on edge.

He looked back at Elizabeth and saw some sadness in her eyes. He hoped she wasn't covering and Audrey was really doing better.

"It was nothing. I'm sure she's happier to have you here with her. Audrey's one of the strongest women I know, but it always helps to have family with you."

Liz smiled softly at him. "I'm just glad I can help her."

"You've always been that way."

The two of them stood staring at each other sharing an almost secret look. Carly wanted to scream. This was so not happening. Amazingly enough Kam was the one to save her sanity by putting an end to it.

"Is Great Gram going to be okay Mommy?"

Liz broke eye contact with Jason and looked down at her daughter, a worried frown on her face. She knelt down in front of her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Great Gram will be just fine baby. That's why we came to stay here for a while, so Mommy can make sure she gets all the help she needs to get better."

"We're going to stay here with Daddy?!" Kam bounced with excitement at the thought.

Liz looked up open mouthed at Jason, and then shut it realizing she probably looked silly. "Uh, no Kam. You and I are going to stay at Great Gram's house with her."

"Oh," the little girl said dejectedly.

Liz's heart almost broke at the look on her face. "But …" she tilted Kam's chin up to her, "you will get to stay here with Daddy and Michael … and Carly … a lot while we're here. Would you like that?"

"Uh huh," Kam said perking up a bit.

"Okay." Liz kissed her again and got up. She let her eyes meet Jason's again, doing everything possible to ignore the snake still coiled about him. "Can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?"

Jason gave a brief nod. "Sure."

As she turned to go in the hall, he relished the opportunity to discretely pry Carly's fingers from his arm. He tried to do so as gently as possible and then shook his arm once to return some of the sensation from her ever tightening grip.

When he got into the hall he shut the door behind him for privacy. He put his hands on his hips and tilted his head toward her in question.

Liz tried to concentrate after she watched him hike up his jeans, a habit he'd always had. She did her best to ignore that they fit him as well as ever.

"Um … I just wanted to talk to you about Kam. I know our custody arrangement has been … unconventional, to say the least. And you've been very good about her living mostly with me. I know it couldn't have been easy for you."

Jason licked his suddenly dry lips. "I can't say it has." He paused a moment before continuing. "But the one thing that made it bearable … was knowing she was with you." He looked at her through lowered lashes. "I've always trusted you'd do what's best for our little girl."

Liz's breath caught at his words and the look in his eyes. She blinked and scolded herself for nearly misinterpreting it. She couldn't read things into a simple look. It was an easy way to get her heart broken again. Although she didn't see that there was much left of it to break a second time.

"Thank you for that," she said softly. "I uh, I just wanted you to know that since we're in the same place for once, I won't put restrictions on you seeing her. I mean … you can see her whenever you want. Just let me know. And we can figure out nights for her to stay here with you." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair; the pace of the day seemed to be catching up with her. "I just don't want things to get difficult now when we've made it work so far."

"I don't either. I … Thanks."

Liz nodded though she thought he'd been about to say something else. He was still looking at her and she wanted to sink into the floor to make him stop. Suddenly she noticed his hand come up near her face and she flinched reflexively back.

They stared at each other in stunned shock.

"Um your … your hair was caught on your …"

Jason pointed absently at her mouth and the strands of hair that were in her lip gloss. He dropped his hand awkwardly when she reached up to see what he meant. She stroked it back from her face and he nodded when it was released.

He scrubbed a hand through his own hair, feeling like a fool for almost touching her when it was obvious his touch was no longer welcome by her. He couldn't say what had come over him. It was a combination of the softness of her hair and the fullness of her lips that made him attempt the familiar gesture, more so than trying to right her appearance.

Liz felt herself shaking a bit inside. She'd known instinctively what he was about to do even though she moved to avoid it before it fully registered in her mind. She couldn't count how many times he'd caressed her cheek and swept her hair behind her ear. It was as comforting and habitual an occurrence as the sun rising everyday. And she couldn't let him do it. Though he probably meant it as an innocent gesture, it would have thrown her center of gravity into a tailspin and she wouldn't have recovered.

They stood there in silence for a minute, not looking at each other, when Liz decided her stomach had had enough turmoil for one day.

"I should get Kam and take her to dinner, then get settled at Gram's."

"Yeah, okay." Jason turned to the door and opened it to find Carly sitting on Kam's bed with her arms and legs crossed in frustration. Michael and Kam were on the floor looking at a puzzle book he'd bought for her when he found out she was coming.

"Kam," Liz called to her daughter, "come on baby. We should go get something to eat. And I'm sure these guys want to have dinner too."

Kam got up with a pout. "Do we have to?"

"Yeah," Michael piped in. "Can't you guys eat with us?"

"Yeah, please Mommy?"

Liz hated to disappoint them, but there was no way that was happening. She'd seen Carly's mouth drop before she could catch herself when Michael suggested it. Then there was the fact that Liz wanted to actually keep her food down once she ate it.

"Thank you so much for offering Michael," she said so as to not hurt his feelings. She put a hand on his shoulder. "That's so sweet of you, but maybe another time. I'm sure your Mom wasn't expecting company." She looked at Carly and saw the beginnings of a sneer of her face. "And I also have to get settled at my grandmother's house."

"Okay."

She hated to see him and Kam look so disappointed. "But I'll tell you what …" She put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in close to whisper almost conspiratorially. "If it's okay with your Mom and Dad, maybe you and Kam and I can go for pizza some time this week. What do you say?"

Michael smiled up at her, his braces gleaming. "Cool."

"Alright." She looked down at Kam. "How about you artsy fartsy?"

Kam giggled at being called by her pet name. She'd heard Marco say it in reference to some of the people who frequented the gallery once and it made her laugh uncontrollably. When she asked what it meant, Liz told her it meant people who liked art; though that wasn't exactly the nice connotation Marco had in mind. Kam said she liked art, being an avid finger painter and aspiring to be as good an artist as her Mommy. Liz said she guessed that made them both artsy fartsy because she liked it too. Kam laughed again at hearing the term, the sound was so wonderful to Liz that she started calling Kam by the nickname and sometimes Kam returned the _compliment_.

"Okey dokey artsy fartsy." Kam covered her mouth and giggled some more.

It was contagious and Liz started laughing too, Michael joined in though he didn't quite get the joke.

Liz rubbed her daughter's cheeks. "You silly goose."

Jason smiled sadly, feeling disappointed that there was something so happy that two of them shared that he wasn't apart of. But he couldn't be sad that his daughter was such a bright happy little girl. He was glad that her life was full of laughter and smiles, and that letting her go to be with her mother meant she stayed that way.

Carly remained stoic in her misery. She popped up from the bed and flounced over to the door where Jason stood. Liz looked up as she felt the cold breeze move past her.

"I'm going to go see the cook and check how dinner's coming along." She kissed his cheek lingeringly before exiting the room; satisfied Liz had seen it clearly.

Liz felt her jaw tighten and closed her eyes to collect herself. "You ready Kam?"

"Yeah," she replied still giggling.

"Say goodnight. You'll see Daddy and Michael tomorrow."

"Night Michael."

"Night Squirt." He smiled, tugging affectionately on a blonde ponytail.

"Night Daddy." Kam reached up to her father and was swept up in his arms.

"Night Princess." He kissed her cheeks and neck until she giggled again.

He put her down and walked them, along with Michael, to the door.

"Your bags should be in the car," Jason said. "If you … or Kam … need anything, I hope you know you can come to me."

Liz did her best to produce a smile. "I know. Thanks."

With nothing left to hold them there, she took Kam's hand and followed Marco who'd been waiting outside. "Goodnight Jason," she called behind her.

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

She kept walking and prayed he hadn't noticed the hitch in her step when he'd said that name again.

**To be continued …**

Thanks for the reviews everyone! And for your patience. **;)**

Thanks to all my message board friends and fellow Liason fans for sticking with me!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes ---**

Sorry for the long gap. On with the show.

I don't own GH or the characters, just the stuff I write.

**The Art of Restoration**

**Chapter 4**

Liz found herself craving a helping of nostalgia in the form of a bowl of chili and they ended up heading to Kelly's Diner for dinner. She'd worked there as a waitress when she was younger and had fond memories of the place and people.

Bobbie Spencer's family had owned it for many years and it felt like home to Liz when she'd dated the woman's nephew Lucky. It was also where she and Emily had become good friends due to their mutual friendship with the young man.

Life was so simple then. At least it was until Lucky was presumed dead in a fire and Liz was left devastated and alone to grieve her first love. That was when life decided to, in the words of one of her favorite reality shows, stop being polite and start getting real.

Elizabeth Webber was the town good girl. She was dating the son of the local legends Luke and Laura Spencer and they were probably expected to stay together and eventually become a living photocopy of his parents love story. But that wasn't how it happened.

When she thought Lucky was gone, Elizabeth lost her sense of self. So much of who she was had become wrapped up in Lucky and how he saw her that she couldn't see what she was without him. He'd saved her at a time in her life when she wanted to stop breathing so the pain would stop too.

She was raped as a teenager and the love and support of the boy she'd had a crush on kept her from falling apart. Lucky became her everything; and when he was gone, everything was gone. She wanted nothing more than to trash herself and went looking for trouble at a dive called Jake's. Trouble found her in a jerk getting too friendly during a dance. He was shown the error of his ways when Jason pulled him away from her and almost broke his arm.

Liz remembered being in awe at first. She'd known her friend Emily's big brother mostly in passing, but his reputation was more familiar to her. He was the original bad boy, and most people in town gave him a wide berth. But when the surprise at him rescuing her wore off, the anger that brought her there that night returned. She gave him an earful for daring to intrude on her self-inflicted dose of pain, but he didn't back down. He actually shocked her by understanding exactly where she was coming from, and more importantly by listening.

Of course her Gram and her friends were willing to listen, but Jason's brand of it didn't come with conditions. He could hear the good, the bad, and the ugly without expecting her to magically be better afterwards.

He even took her for rides on his motorcycle. She loved that bike. When she was on the back of it holding onto him for dear life, screaming into the wind, it felt like she could fly. That ended up being the theme for their friendship; they made each other feel free. Free of the expectations or judgments of others, free of the pain they'd both been through, free of the obligations they felt to be what everyone else wanted.

Then one winter he was shot. She found him bleeding in the snow and saved his life. In her mind it was no more than what he'd done for her after losing Lucky. Somehow taking care of him was like a privilege she was happy to have. He trusted her to look after him and it made her feel mature and capable. It was the first time she'd felt on his level. He wasn't Emily's big brother, and she wasn't his little sister's friend. They were man and woman. Equals.

From that point on they couldn't look at each other the same way. They were still friends, but it was more. The looks between them changed and lasted longer, every touch lingered and simmered. Every word had more than one meaning. And yet they couldn't see what was happening. It had no description, it was just different. But it steadily built like a storm coming on the horizon.

That was until Jason's work became a danger to those he cared about and he felt the need to leave town. She'd been ripped up inside at the thought of losing the one person she counted on most. Yet it was her time with him that had made her strong enough to handle it.

It was about a year until he came back, and so much had changed by the time he did. Lucky had been miraculously found alive. Elizabeth had been so grateful and expected things to fall back into the way they were before. But Lucky's memories were tampered with and Elizabeth was confused and upset that her first love didn't return those feelings.

When Jason resurfaced she felt all of the burgeoning feelings for him also come to the fore. Something in Lucky recognized it and jealousy began to bring his love for her back. Eventually they got back together, though she could not seem to erase Jason from her mind.

It was a constant struggle for her to fight the emerging love she had for Jason. Even if she couldn't admit it at the time, that's what it was. No matter how she tried to ignore it or told herself she wanted Lucky, Jason was firmly imbedded in her heart.

Liz shook her head thinking of how in denial she was back then; how hard she fought what her heart truly wanted. She'd been so determined to hold onto a love that had died in the same fire that supposedly took Lucky's life. It wasn't anyone's fault, she'd just moved on unknowingly.

She remembered Jason offering to take her away from Port Charles and show her all the places she'd dreamed of going. But her loyalty to her first love held her back from saying yes.

He left town again then and another year passed before she saw him. In that time she'd matured and become more independent. She and Lucky finally realized just how much they'd grown apart and ended their relationship. When Jason reappeared the chemistry between them was remarkably more electric than ever. It was as if he'd known somehow that she needed to see him. That he knew she was ready to explore what they always felt.

Strangely enough it all came to a head at Kelly's one night at a party Carly threw. Elizabeth discovered her sister Sarah and Lucky upstairs in bed together and felt like her world was spun off its axis. It hurt her to know that they cared so little for her feelings, and she took off just to run into Jason. Like always he helped her escape the hurt and made her feel steady again.

But he ended up turning her world even more on end.

That night they were confronted with the emotions that had been right beneath the surface for so long. After the years of denials she was able to silence the voices in her head for once and listen to the one that truly mattered; her own.

She surprised herself when she went to him that night. So many times she'd stifled the urge to give in to the pull they had to one another. It felt good to let go and allow it to take over. Being with him seemed meant to be.

That night their love was affirmed in the creation of their daughter.

She certainly hadn't been planned, but no child was more welcomed or loved. Jason was so supportive and wanted nothing more than to take care of them. Elizabeth didn't want him to feel obligated or tied down to her. It turned out to be a silly fear. His happiness was all over his face from the moment she told him.

It all seemed so long ago.

Liz was brought out of her musings by a tug on her sleeve.

"Can I have a milkshake Mommy?"

She looked down at the miracle that night had produced and smiled.

"Yes you can have a milkshake." Liz stroked her daughter's curly blonde hair which was trying to escape its ponytails. She quickly tamed them back into their purple ribbons before looking at the chalk board on the wall that announced the specials of the day.

They'd arrived at Kelly's and were standing at the counter where another customer's strawberry milkshake topped with whipped cream and a cherry had caught Kam's eye.

Liz spotted a bowl of chili at a nearby table and the smell was making her mouth water. Italy was known for its rich and sophisticated cuisine, but there was something to be said for good old-fashioned American comfort food. And after her encounter with Jason and Carly, Liz could definitely use some comfort.

She was contemplating an order of cheese fries when a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Hi Liz."

A smile was already on her face when she turned to see her good friend and former sister-in-law standing by the door. Kam was a little more forthright in her enthusiasm, running full tilt to her aunt.

"Aunt Emmy!"

Emily immediately put her purse and the handled plastic bag she carried on a table and swept the little girl up into her arms. "Hey Kams! I missed you sweetie."

"I missed you too Aunt Emmy!"

"Hi Em," Liz added. She embraced Emily after Kam regained her feet.

"Bobbie told me and Mom we missed you at the hospital. We were in surgery," Emily replied after returning her hug.

"I knew we'd catch up with each other eventually."

"I'm sure you were glad to see …" Emily paused with a quick look at her niece. She wasn't sure of the extent of Kam's knowledge about the situation with Audrey.

"Kam knows that her Great Gram is in the hospital and everyone is making sure that she gets better," Liz said in anticipation of what Emily was thinking. "Right baby?"

Kam bobbed her head in agreement.

"I talked to her doctor and she should be able to go home soon."

Emily nodded in concurrence with that assessment. "I've been keeping up to date on her condition. She's doing well." She knew things could have gone a lot worse for the older woman, but there would still be a lengthy rehabilitation in store.

"I'm so glad you and Monica were able to look out for her until I could get here."

"Of course we would. Audrey's family."

Liz was glad that she had such a close relationship with the Quartermaines even though she and Jason were no longer married. She still considered them her family as well as Kam's, and it was wonderful they felt the same about her Gram.

"Are you eating here or getting take-out?" Emily asked.

"Well, we were going to eat here. What about you?"

"I'm bringing some food to the mansion for Grandfather," Emily said with a gesture toward the plastic bag on the table. "He and Cook got into an argument which resulted in everyone in the house getting fed but him." She and Liz chuckled at the old man's tendency to say exactly what he shouldn't. "I took pity on him when he asked me to get him a decent meal. He's had it with pizza. I, however, am in desperate need of carbs after my never-ending shift and decided to get myself some cheese fries."

Liz grinned at her friend. "Great minds," she responded, recalling her thoughts of a minute ago.

Emily's eyes brightened with an idea. "Why don't you get yours to go and come with me to the mansion? You know Grandfather will be beside himself to see Kam, and Mom and Dad too."

"I guess we can do that." Liz looked down at her daughter and asked a completely redundant question. "What do you say Kam … You want to go see Grandma, Grandpa, and Great Gramps?"

"Yeah!" Kam exclaimed hopping up and down.

Liz and Emily laughed at her enthusiasm. They all went to the counter and ordered their dinner, then waited while it was made. Emily told Kam that Cook would make her a milkshake when she got there so it wouldn't be melted. She was sure all the ingredients were at the house, and the entire staff doted on the little girl. Unlike Edward, she wouldn't go hungry.

Liz looked at the bag that Emily sat on the floor. "Where did you get Edward's dinner?"

Emily looked at her warily. "I got it from the restaurant at the Carlyle."

Liz sighed in understanding for her friend's hesitance to mention it. The Carlyle Hotel was owned and operated by none other than Carly Morgan. Amazingly enough the woman hadn't been satisfied sitting around spending her husband's money on clothes and shoes. She decided she wanted to make a name for herself by running a business. She'd convinced Jason that she was capable of handling the day to day running of a hotel, and he'd bought it for her.

Formerly the Port Charles Hotel, the Carlyle was one of the popular places in town to dine or shop as well as stay. Carly was most interested in making it the place to see and be seen. Mostly for people to see her.

It was already a recognized business in town, and it was practically able to run on its own, thanks to the staff which had stayed on from its previous incarnation and knew exactly what they were doing. Carly redesigned it to make it more modern and took the credit for its success, but it had been a success already. The shops in it were well established and the restaurant and accommodations four star. She was at least smart enough to not mess with a good formula that was obviously working.

"Despite the management, the food is still really good," Emily commented as if reading her mind. "And Grandfather has always loved their Beef Wellington. He hasn't had it for a long time though because he refuses to go there anymore. So I thought I'd bring him a treat."

Edward couldn't stand Carly and refused to give her any sort of acknowledgement, and that included his patronage at her hotel. He thought she was a classless social climber who'd latched onto the Quartermaines like a leech. It began with her marriage to Alan and Monica's oldest son A.J. and continued with Jason. The fact that she'd kept her son Michael so far out of reach of the family went further to put her on his list of permanent grudges. And no one held a grudge like Edward Quartermaine.

The use of his late wife Lila's good name to elevate Carly into the rarified air of Port Charles society only served to make him that much angrier.

"I'm sure he'll protest on principle before surrendering gracefully."

Emily chuckled at Liz's probably accurate description of her grandfather's reaction to his dinner. He couldn't help but be difficult, but the smell alone would make him give in.

They watched as Kam sat at a nearby table coloring a child's placemat with a package of crayons the waitress had given her when she took their order. While she was happily occupied Emily asked what she'd wondered about since she found out Liz had arrived in town.

"So how was it?"

Liz looked at her innocently. "How was what?"

Emily crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her former sister-in-law, showing she was aware Liz knew exactly what she was talking about.

"It was fine." Liz tucked her hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling like a teenager again talking about the boy she liked. "Jason picked us up at the airport and … it was fine."

Emily could tell from her friend's voice that seeing Jason had been more difficult than she thought. She'd anticipated that despite Liz's claims to the contrary, he still had a deep affect on her.

"Okay. What happened when you went to get Kam? I know you didn't bring her with you to the hospital."

"Well, I got to see Michael, which was great … and I had the profound pleasure of Carly's company."

Emily sucked a painful breath through her teeth. "I'm sure that was about as pleasant as a root canal."

"She was certainly her usual charming self. She was working so hard to stake her claim I think Jason might have permanent puncture marks."

They both giggled at that.

"She wouldn't feel a need to if she didn't feel threatened by you being here."

Liz sighed and shook her head. "Carly is always on red alert where Jason is concerned. She's his … wife, though. So I'm no threat to her." She noticed Em's look of skepticism. "It's not like this is the first time I'm seeing Jason since the divorce. We've had contact plenty of times about Kam. Why would Carly suddenly feel threatened?"

"She's always felt threatened by you Liz. It's just that now you're here in town instead of an ocean away. Believe me, it makes a difference."

"It won't to Jason … or me," Liz claimed, almost too softly to be heard.

"Right." Emily believed that about as much as she believed the moon was made of green Swiss cheese.

On that note the waitress called up their orders. They paid for their food and headed out to their respective cars. Emily led the way as the caravan made its way to the Quartermaine mansion.

Liz felt herself relax as she pulled up to the familiar structure. It belonged to one of the most influential families in the state, but she felt right at home there. The people inside had been supportive and loving to her since she and Em became friends as teenagers. When she and Jason married she'd been happy to call them family, and even after the divorce they didn't treat her any differently.

Her own family, except for her Gram, was scattered to the winds and had been for as long as she could remember. Her siblings had their own lives and her parents had always had priorities other than their children. The Quartermaines, as quirky and occasionally quarrelsome as they may be, always put family first.

She was glad that Jason had been open to letting them be part of Kam's life, even though he'd been estranged from them since his accident years ago. He'd woken up a different person, and save for Emily and Lila, wanted nothing to do with the Q's and their expectations for the man he used to be.

Liz wanted her daughter to know there were many people who loved and wanted her, and after some initial awkwardness the Quartermaines and Morgans managed to blend into a semi-normal family.

It made her sad that somehow her bond with them had survived, but Jason's was a bit fractured. She knew that had a lot to do with Carly.

Since the thought of the woman tended to give her a headache, Liz pushed her from her mind. She walked into the foyer of the house and was immediately welcomed by Monica.

"Liz, it's so good to have you back." Monica hugged her former daughter-in-law warmly. "And you sweetheart," she addressed Kam. "Can Grandma have a big hug?"

"Yes!" Kam enthused, diving into her grandmother's open arms.

"And what about me?" Alan came downstairs when he heard they had company.

"Grandpa!" Kam ran to him and gave him the same big hug.

Alan stood after a minute and looked down at her. "You get even prettier every time I see you."

Kam grinned up at him, practically bouncing with excitement at seeing all the people she loved most. "Thank you."

"You do too." Alan said with a smile as he hugged Liz.

She chuckled at him as she returned the hug. "Thank you," she repeated after Kam.

Emily kissed her parents and held out the bag of food she held. "Where's Grandfather? I have actual nourishment for him."

Monica laughed. "Your father and I have eaten already, and Edward is in the living room sulking over his scotch."

"Aww. I'm going to go put him out of his misery." Emily giggled as she made her way to the room in question.

"Come on sweetie," Liz said to Kam. "Let's go eat with your Great Gramps."

"My milkshake Mommy," the little girl reminded her.

"I didn't forget," she assured her. "Monica, would it be possible for Cook to make Kam a strawberry milkshake? Emily said you have the ingredients, and we thought it would be better than having a halfway melted one from Kelly's."

"Of course," Monica replied.

Liz could see Kam bouncing on her toes as she looked at her. "With whipped cream and a cherry if you have it, please." She was rewarded with a beautiful smile from her daughter for remembering.

"Coming right up." Monica headed toward the kitchen to make the request, knowing Cook would make it perfect for the little girl.

"Father will go into apoplexy from jealousy." Alan whispered to Liz as they walked behind Kam into the living room.

Liz tried not to laugh out loud as they came upon Edward sitting at the table by the balcony doors where they often had breakfast. He was looking blissfully at the dinner Emily had placed before him.

"Grampy!" Kam rushed over to the older man and was taken into another welcoming hug.

"Well look who's here. If it isn't my very best girl." Edward turned fully to the bright young girl who was the only thing that could draw him from his food. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Everyone was constantly amazed by the affectionate response Kam was able to elicit from the typically curmudgeonly old man. It was a soft side only his Lila had been privy too.

"I missed you Grampy." Kam said sweetly, kissing him on the cheek with an accompanying snuggle.

"I missed you too love." He looked up and saw Liz watching them affectionately. "Hello my dear. It's good to see you as well. We don't get to see you nearly enough."

The slight criticism in his tone showed the Edward Quartermaine they all knew best.

Liz grinned at him and sidled up to him opposite Kam. "I missed you too Edward." She gave him a kiss like Kam had and happily watched him blush. He was tough on the outside, but nothing but a big softy at heart.

"Well … humph," he grumbled in embarrassment.

Everyone tried not to laugh.

Kam looked at his plate and pointed. "What's that?"

"That, my girl, is a feast for the senses. The best Beef Wellington on the east coast. Unfortunately it can only be found in the establishment of the most odious of hotel owners."

"Grandfather," Emily said in warning. Not that she didn't agree somewhat, but she didn't want Kam to pick up on the subject he was discussing. Thankfully she didn't seem to understand and continued looking at the pastry covered beef.

"It's only the truth Emily, and we all know it."

Liz could tell when Edward was about to go off on one of his tangents and decided to cut him off before he could start. "Kam, it's time to eat. Why don't you go in the kitchen and see if Cook has your milkshake ready." Her daughter wasted no time in heading in the direction her grandmother had gone. Once she was out of earshot Liz looked at Edward reproachfully. "I don't want you talking about Carly like that when she's around. No matter what you might think of her, she's Kam's step-mother and I don't want her thinking it's okay to disrespect her."

Edward gave something of a grunt. "You are too kind-hearted for your own good Liz. Of all people, you should despise that woman most. She swooped down on your husband like a vulture at the first sign of trouble in your marriage." He shook a finger at her. "If you'd been a bit more aggressive back then you'd still be married."

"Grandfather!" Emily called out. Sometimes his lack of delicacy was unbelievable.

"Don't Grandfather me girl. I seem to be the only one around here who has no compunction about saying what needs to be said." He looked back up at Liz who stood at his side. "It's about time you came to your senses and came home. I'm sorry it took your grandmother's accident to do it, but there it is. Now, if you're as smart as I know you are, you'll get to work showing my idiot grandson just what he's missing being married to that harlot and get your family back together. I know he's not near good enough for you, but Kamryn should have both her parents under the same roof."

Liz put a hand to her forehead and rolled her eyes. Lord save her from elderly matchmakers. She said the one thing she was sure would remove her love life from the topic of discussion.

"Edward … your food's getting cold."

As predicted he turned quickly to his neglected dinner and set to.

Liz moved from his side as he began eating and walked over to Alan who was standing by the couch. He had a smirk on his face and was shaking his head in awe.

"You have this remarkable ability to shut him up in the most succinct ways. You should teach a class. Everyone in this house would pay handsomely."

A giggle escaped her, erasing her annoyance at the subject of her and Jason's failed marriage.

Alan put an arm around her shoulder and gave her a supportive squeeze. "The old goat did get something right … You and Kam have certainly been missed around here."

"We miss you all too." She was about to tell him that they would eventually be going back to Italy, but something stopped her. They'd just arrived, no need to dampen everyone's spirits.

"I'm still carb free and not very happy about it. Let's eat." Emily raised her bag of food at Liz and headed toward the kitchen.

Liz followed her leaving Edward and Alan in the living room. She reached the kitchen to find her daughter sitting at the marble counter with a strawberry milkshake in a fountain style glass covered in whipped cream and two cherries. Kam was happily sucking the delicious looking concoction through a bendable straw.

"Wow. That looks good. I don't think Kelly's could have done any better," Liz said as she put her bag on the counter.

"Welcome home Miss Liz," Cook greeted her. "I'd be more than happy to make you one too."

"Thanks. It does look pretty tempting."

"What about me?" Emily chirped. "I need sugar to balance out my carbs."

Cook grinned at her. "I know Miss Emily … chocolate for you." She turned to get the strawberry and chocolate ice cream from the huge freezer.

"Thank you," Emily said, happily anticipating the calorie rush she was headed for.

She and Liz pulled out their food and sat at the counter on either side of Kam. Liz made sure her daughter was set up with her chicken fingers and fries and then attacked her chili and cheese fries. She moaned with happiness as the spices and cheese and salt all mingled on her tongue.

"I definitely needed this," Liz commented between bites. When Cook placed a milkshake in front of her she took a long sip and sighed. "Perfect."

"I can't imagine what could possibly have happened today that required comfort food," Emily said with a crooked eyebrow.

Liz looked at her sideways while sipping her shake. She wasn't about to let Em ruin the sugar high she had going.

"Don't look at me like that young lady." Emily waggled a cheese covered fry at her accusingly. "You're just mad that I'm right."

"Right about what?" Monica was leaning against the refrigerator drinking a glass of iced tea, trying to follow the strange conversation.

"Liz is feeling put upon I think because everyone is trying to run her life," Emily chuckled at Liz glaring at her over her glass. "Careful, you're starting to look like him." She almost laughed out loud when her friend straightened and raised her eyebrows in concern.

"Like who?" Monica asked still confused. Her daughter looked at her pointedly and she figured out who they were discussing. "Oh. And I imagine Edward put his two cents in?"

"You missed one of Grandfather's patented lectures about how he knows what's best and you might as well give in now. Only Liz wasn't cooperating to his satisfaction."

"Liz is just smart enough to know that no one listens to Edward." She winked at Liz and was rewarded with a smile of gratitude. "Liz knows how we all feel about her and that we love having her in our family. And no matter who she is or isn't with … she always will be family." She walked over and put an arm around her former daughter-in-law. "Beyond that, what she does is up to her."

"Thanks Monica." Liz appreciated the support.

She was flattered that the Quartermaines thought so well of her and wanted her back in the family, but considering it wasn't possible the thought of it just made her hurt. She had to let go of Jason and the life they'd had together, that's part of why she was back. And hearing about them being a couple again just made it harder to do. She needed to be able to move forward, and hope that love was possible again. Not just for her sake, but her daughter's. Living in the past wasn't really living.

"Things turned out the way they turned out," she said with a stroke to Kam's hair.

Her daughter was oblivious to the adults' conversation. She was too busy enjoying her milkshake and making faces on her plate out of French fries and the dipping sauces that came with the chicken fingers. Mommy's little artist.

"All we can do is accept it and go forward."

She wished it was as easily done as said.

**To be continued …**

Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys! (And for trusting the wacky writer with where she's going with this.)

Thanks to all my message board friends and fellow Liason fans for sticking with me!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes ---**

As I'm sure you'll figure out, some things in this story are different because Liz and Jason get together earlier than on the show. So you'll just have to go with the differences and maybe you can see how the timeline might have gone if you trace it back to that point.

For example: Because Jason took out Lorenzo for killing Sonny, Lorenzo wasn't around to facilitate the hostage crisis at the Metro Court (or in this story the Carlyle) Hotel. No MCHC, hence Alan didn't die. There is also a great lack of Courtney impact in the story (stemming from the fact that Jason never hooked up with her since he married Liz, and therefore she didn't have much of an impact on the town as a whole by not being with him). Part of that is that Spencer is Nikolas and Emily's biological child. And there are other little things like that going on in here. I'll try to explain sometimes if it's necessary, but I'm hoping the story will be smooth enough to explain itself (emphasis on the hoping). Also if there are questions feel free to ask.

Don't own GH or the characters, just the stuff I write.

**The Art of Restoration**

**Chapter 5**

Liz and Emily went upstairs after they finished eating to have some girl talk while Kam was commandeered by her grandparents. They'd apparently bought some things for her since last time she'd visited and wanted to give them to her. And grandparents were never to be thwarted in the midst of their spoiling duties.

Liz was happy to get some face time with her best friend for the first time in a while. Normally they just blew up the long distance phone line with every happening and piece of gossip they could think of, but it was even better to do it in person when you could really laugh together. The only thing that was putting a bit of a damper on things was Emily's chosen topic of conversation.

Jason.

"Why don't we talk about your relationship for a while? Life must be awful being married to a prince and living in a castle."

Liz grinned to herself when Emily smiled dreamily and looked at her wedding ring. She knew she'd picked the perfect question to take her friend's mind off track.

"Life is just sickeningly perfect, thank you very much. Nik and I are happier than we've ever been, and our little boy is wonderful too."

Emily and Nikolas Cassadine had been together for what seemed like forever. They were friends first, just like Liz and Jason had been, and their feelings grew and grew until they couldn't ignore them anymore. At least that's how it happened for Nik. Emily had a crush on him since the moment she met him. In typical guy fashion, it took him a bit to catch up.

Liz could remember all the times she and Emily would talk as teenagers and Em would go on about how she wished Nik would see her as more than just a friend. And now they were married and had a son. Of course they had been married for a short time before, but circumstances tore them apart for a while. But as life tends to do, it found a way to let them work their way back to where they belonged. And along the way they had a beautiful little boy named Spencer.

"I can't wait to see my godson. The last pictures you sent me can't be the same baby I held just a couple years ago. He's getting so big!"

"I know. I keep trying to hold onto all the little moments because time is passing so fast. Before I know it he'll be off to college while his old mom cries her eyes out that her baby is gone."

Liz looked at the wistful expression on her face and laughed. "Hold on, he's not growing _that _fast. Get him to kindergarten before you start worrying about college."

Em laughed and gave a dismissive gesture in reference to her sentimental musings. "Don't mind me. Time just goes so fast. Sometimes you really have to remind yourself to enjoy the good things while they're happening, because you never know what'll happen next."

Liz knew Em had a right to be thankful for the good times she was having now. So many difficult ones had preceded it that she probably thought it was a miracle she'd made it this far. There was a bout with breast cancer a few years back that she'd thankfully won, and then there was Nik's brain tumor not long after Spencer was born. Such opportunities for tragedy, but they'd both come out on the other side together and stronger than ever.

"I can't think of anyone who deserves it more than you Em. You've been through so much."

"I'm not the only one you know? I can remember some tough times for you too. But look at you. You're a successful gallery owner now, living in Italy like you always dreamed, with a beautiful little girl … and a fabulous best friend." She and Liz laughed at her obvious lack of low self esteem. "Your life is fantastic … you know, except for the fact that you're not with the love of your life. Which is easily fixable, if you and my brother weren't so infuriatingly stubborn."

Liz groaned at the way Em managed to turn the conversation so quickly back on her. She fell sideways on the bed they were sitting on in Em's old bedroom and put a pillow over her head.

Em laughed at her friend's frustration with her and decided to have mercy on her. For now.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." She pulled the pillow off Liz's head and grinned at the glare she was met with. "I'm not trying to make you mad. I just love you both and want you to be happy. So sue me."

"Who says I'm not happy? And Jason seems …" She didn't exactly know how to complete that sentence.

Em gave her an _I told you so_ face. "See … even you can't lie and say Jason's anywhere in the general vicinity of happiness. He's … dealing. In his Jason way. You know better than anyone how he can take a situation and _live through it_, making everyone believe he's okay when really he's just suffering in silence for their sakes." She sighed at the sadness of it. "I've seen my brother genuinely happy two times in his life. The first was when he took care of Michael for Carly after he was born. She was in the midst of post partum depression and that little boy needed someone he could count on. Jason loved him from that moment on like he was his own. Then Carly came back and turned everyone's lives upside down, playing games with everyone's feelings for Michael and moving him back and forth between A.J. and Jason like a chess piece." Em shook her head in disgust. She would never really forgive Carly for the pain she'd caused the whole Quartermaine family with her selfish ways. "Jason was so torn up when he gave Michael up for his own good. It was like someone ripped his heart out and gave it away."

She felt herself tearing up when she remembered Jason's eyes when he'd see Michael around town or ask her how he was doing. Then she looked over at Liz, who she could see was remembering the same thing. She smiled again and patted her hand.

"Then came his other and greatest happiness … you. Both of you were going through something painful and you found a kindred spirit in each other. You healed each other in every way imaginable. And it turned into something beautiful and once in a lifetime … something bigger than both of you. I've never seen him light up, or smile, or laugh with anyone else the way he does with you. And I certainly haven't seen anything like that from him since you two broke up. He loves being with Michael of course, and Kam, and loves being their dad. But he doesn't have the joy anymore that only you brought him." She dipped her head to look Liz in the eye since her head had dropped some. "I think you're suffering from some of that yourself. You're fine with things the way they are, and proud of what you've accomplished … but, are you really _happy_?"

As she watched a tear fell from the corner of Liz's eye, and was quickly wiped away. She hadn't meant to browbeat her with the truth. Sometimes her desire for her family to be as happy as she was got the best of her and made her brutally honest. But there was a time and place for it, and this obviously wasn't it. She said her piece, and now Liz needed to process it and make her own decision. Em hadn't wanted to make her friend so upset, but she couldn't say she totally regretted it if it made Liz really think about what she'd lost and could have again.

Liz was kind of reeling from the double barrel blast of frankness. She hadn't wanted to hear any of what Em was saying … mostly because it was pretty much all true. At least on her side of it. Thing were going well in Italy, but she couldn't escape the fact that there was a void in her life that nothing seemed to fill. And much as she tried to deny it, the void was unmistakably Jason shaped.

She couldn't speak as to what Jason felt and hadn't been able to for a long time. But she knew that Em was probably the one person that still could read him. And that scared her. Because if what she'd said was true, it put things on a different keel. She'd come to Port Charles on two missions, to help her Gram recover and to get over Jason Morgan once and for all.

How the hell was she supposed to do that with everyone telling her he wasn't over her either? Because whether it was true or not, and of course there was that stubborn aching place inside her that wanted it to be, nothing could really come of it. If there was anything she knew about the man she'd loved for a huge chunk of her life, it was that he didn't give his word lightly. Their divorce had been her idea for the most part, and he simply hadn't fought her on it. Regardless of if he loved Carly, a thought which made her stomach revolt against the cheese fries she just ate, or was happy with her he'd taken vows with her and created a new family with her and their son.

She had no right to just show up and insert herself into that after all this time.

"I'm not going to say I'm the happiest I've ever been. We both know I'm not that good of a liar. But, I'm as happy as I can be right now. And I have to believe that one day I'll find love again … and I-I don't want Jason to be unhappy. Even after everything, I want him to have that. If it's with Carly … I just … have to learn to accept that." Liz swallowed the lump in her throat that the words had to force their way past. Though she meant what she said, that didn't make it easy to say.

"Oh Liz." Em sighed at how good hearted her friend was. "You deserve to be happy too. However it is you find that, I'll always support you and be here for you."

The two women, who were as close to sisters as possible without being from the same gene pool, gave each other a big hug. They sat for a minute trying to compose themselves before heading downstairs.

"I forgot to ask," Liz said on the way, "What are you and Nik doing for your first anniversary? It's coming up soon I know."

She could remember hearing about her friend's wedding when it happened and how bittersweet it had been for the couple. Nik was still in the midst of his illness, and the two hadn't wanted to wait another moment to be man and wife again. They'd decided to just have a simple ceremony with the two of them and their son. The only other attendees were the minister's wife and sister who served as witnesses. Their families and friends had been present for their first lavish dream wedding; this wedding was as much of a dream but more of a private celebration of their love and all they'd been through together.

Liz and the rest of Em's and Nik's family completely understood and wished them well, along with silent prayers for Nik's full recovery. Thankfully all their prayers were answered when his tumor was successfully removed with surgery.

"Well, I know he's planning something. I keep seeing him talking on the phone and murmuring to Alfred and when I walk into a room everything goes quiet."

Emily was going crazy trying to figure out what her husband was up to, but he was not giving an inch. And there was no way Alfred was spilling the beans. The long time Cassadine family butler was way too loyal to Nikolas to even hint at it, but he would smile knowingly every time Em tried getting one of them to talk.

"Whatever it is I'm sure will be wonderful," Liz chuckled as they reached the living room.

They found Kam sitting on the couch with a pile of books, some clothes, and a new Barbie complete with fancy convertible all around her.

"Look Mommy! Look what Grandma and Grandpa gave me!" Kam ran over to her mother with a pair of hunter green jeans with colored stones on the pockets in one hand, and her Barbie in the other. "And I got new books and Grampy got me a car!"

"So I see," Liz said with wide eyes.

Kam went back to her pile of goodies and Monica came over to Liz. "I hope it's okay. We honestly didn't mean to get so much, but she can't have too many books and the outfits were just so adorable I knew she'd love them."

Liz watched as Monica looked at Kam with love in her eyes. She knew how much it meant when she and Alan were able to see their granddaughter, especially since they had almost no contact with Michael because of Carly.

She and Jason had been careful not to go overboard with toys and things, which would be easy since her father as well as his family were so well off. As a result, Kam was a pretty level headed kid and not a brat by any means. So she didn't see much harm in her getting a few extra things from her grandparents. And who didn't need books and clothes anyway. But the car was kind of pushing it. Edward was famous for that though.

Liz went over to the man in question who was enjoying Kam's enthusiasm over her gifts. He looked up at her, innocent as a babe, when she stopped next to his favorite chair.

"A car Edward?" she asked quietly.

"What?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "How else is Barbie supposed to get to all her parties … the bus?"

Surprised by his response, she let out a bark of laughter before she could stop herself. "How do you know about Barbie's social life?"

"Kamryn told us all about it the last time she was here. Apparently the young woman has an inordinate amount of clothes and can't seem to decide what she wants to do for a living. She's been a doctor, a lawyer, a business woman … which is the most sensible of the bunch … a weather girl, an ice skater … the list goes on and on."

The thought of business tycoon Edward Quartermaine being educated by a five year old on the fascinating world of a doll, and actually paying enough attention to expound on it himself was more than her mind could take after such a long day.

"Kam? Did you thank everyone for all your presents?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Well we should get going then. Thanks from me too you guys." Liz helped her daughter collect her loot and they headed, along with Emily, to the door.

"You know I love shopping for this precious girl," Monica said with a hand to Kam's head.

"I was going to buy her some new shoes soon anyway because she's growing out of her old ones, now we have a bunch of new outfits to match them to." Liz stopped at the door and turned. "Maybe you'd like to come shopping with us then?"

"Are you kidding?" Monica asked jokingly. "Just tell me when."

Emily opened gave her parents a hug and Kam a kiss before going to her car. Kam and Liz did the same and piled themselves and their things in the car waiting for them.

"Wow! Someone made out like a bandit." Marco commented once they were on their way.

"_Someone _has some very generous grandparents," Liz responded as she watched Kam play with her new doll. "And a great grandfather who is very familiar with Barbie and her accessories." At Marco's questioning look she replied, "Don't ask."

It wasn't long until they were at her Gram's house and Liz was relieved to finally be able to relax. Marco and the other guys Jason sent talked briefly before she and Kam were able to leave the car. Their suitcases were brought inside and Marco said goodnight as he started his shift outside the house.

As they got inside and settled in she realized just how different things were probably going to be now that they were back. It had taken some time to adjust to having round the clock guards and security measures when she and Jason had officially started seeing each other. But being with him made everything worth it. Once she got to know the guys and was comfortable with them, she didn't notice it as much either.

It was oddly more difficult once she was away from Port Charles, because the normal precautions were now just another reminder of the life and the man she'd left behind.

Now she had the man to remind her in person.

"Why don't you go up to your room and brush your teeth and I'll bring up your pajamas."

"Okay." Kam started to go up and turned back to her mom. "Can I take my new doll to bed with me?"

"Sure sweetie."

As Liz watched her daughter bound up the stairs, she looked around the living room and found herself feeling more grounded. Being at her Gram's house always made her feel safe and loved. It was the first place she'd ever felt at home and unconditionally loved.

Whenever she and Kam visited together they stayed there and had their own rooms, so the little girl knew exactly where to go. And that's where Liz found her after she retrieved a pair of kitten covered pj's from one of the suitcases.

She helped her change and then tucked her into bed. With Barbie of course.

"I'm glad we're here Mommy. I missed everybody."

"Me too baby." Liz stroked her hair and smiled. "I love you very much."

"I love you too Mommy."

Kam gave her a hug and got a kiss in return. Then Liz turned off the light and went downstairs to get the rest of her luggage. She made it to her room finally and decided to wait until tomorrow to unpack. She took out a nightgown, brushed her teeth, and changed before getting into bed. But after about a half hour, she couldn't seem to settle down enough to sleep. She'd been so tired before, but now her mind wouldn't rest. Being back, as well as all the unsolicited advice on her love life she'd received that day, had served to stir her up more than she'd been before she left Italy.

Liz knew that the people who loved her meant well, but she wished they'd just kept their opinions to themselves. Especially since they'd said everything she did and didn't want to hear most.

Feeling restless, she got out of bed and went downstairs to make some tea. While the water boiled, she looked through her Gram's mail that she'd brought in from the box by the front door. Seeing nothing pressing, she dropped it on the coffee table and her attention was drawn to the corner of a picture sticking out of a book underneath it.

Her Gram's family albums were kept there she knew, and the picture was more than familiar to her; even just seeing a portion of it. Since she was well aware what the picture was of, her instincts screamed at her to ignore it and walk away. But something, most likely the masochist in her, tugged at her to sit and pull it out.

She sat slowly and removed the album from the stack. With a gentle hand she ran her fingers over the gold lettering on the leather cover. It read "_Our Wedding_". Taking a bracing breath, she opened it to the first page.

**Bride: **_Elizabeth Webber_

**Groom: **_Jason Morgan_

**Wedding Day: **_October 4, 2002_

**Place: **_St. Bartholomew's Church_

**Reception: **_Quartermaine Mansion_

Liz could remember her grandmother insisting that if they were going to do this, they do it right; hence them being married in a church. Truly Liz had no objection to it, and was actually glad.

She and Jason had planned to get married at the Justice of the Peace, but their family would not have it. Because of their pushy ways, she'd had a wonderful, intimate family wedding that she would remember all her life.

The first picture was of her and her Gram, in the house she now sat in, before leaving for the church. Emily had taken it, saying it was a representation of her leaving one life and starting another with her husband.

Liz smiled at how happy she looked then. She was pregnant and showing by then. The dress Em had helped her pick out was a tea length baby doll style that bared her shoulders. Though it was chilly outside, they would spend the most part of the day indoors and she had a coat to wear over it. Her hair was curled gently about her face with a delicate band of flowers at the crown.

The next picture was of her and Emily in the church vestibule holding their bouquets. She'd been so happy when Em agreed to be her maid of honor, especially since Liz worried at first how she'd react to her best friend and brother being a couple. Back when Jason stayed at Liz's studio after being shot everyone assumed they were together though they were just friends, and just the thought of it made Em mad. But in the end, she was happy that they were happy together and thrilled that she would be an aunt.

Next was a picture of Jason and Sonny in front of the church. Though the camera obviously loved him, Jason wasn't generally one for being photographed. But he wore a beautiful bright smile in every picture she'd seen of him on that day. Turning the page she found a picture of him and Sonny with a somber looking Carly.

That page was quickly turned.

As she went on she saw Jason and Sonny standing at the altar with the minister, Emily walking toward them, and herself being escorted down the aisle on Alan's arm. Then there was one of her and Jason facing each other, holding hands as the minister spoke.

She looked away for a moment from the picture of the loving couple in the book. It wasn't like she really needed the pictures to remember. She could close her eyes and draw up any memory from that day and play it in her mind; as accurate as any video. And they did have one of those too.

Emotions she'd done her best to ignore came at her like a tidal wave. A hand came up to her mouth to stifle the sound of pain that almost escaped her.

This was why she left; why she gave the albums and videos to her Gram to keep for Kam. It was easier to pretend you were alright when the source of your deepest pain and regret wasn't in your face constantly. She always believed she'd done an admirable job of proving the out of sight, out of mind theory had merit.

Maybe she was just fooling herself.

Her averted eyes landed on the picture sticking out from the middle of the book that first caught her attention. Pulling it free she saw it was of her, Jason, and Kam about a week after they brought her home from the hospital; just as she'd thought. It was a copy of one she'd actually taken with her to Italy. Though it sometimes hurt to look at it, she wanted their daughter to know that even if they lived apart she had parents who loved and cherished her from the moment she was born. Before she was born to be more accurate.

Liz couldn't imagine there was ever a child who was more wanted or anticipated than Kam. Jason was over the moon to be a father and worked himself into a state making sure mommy and baby were comfortable and cared for at all times. Even as the tears started to come she had to smile at the memory of him going out in the black of night to find her toaster waffles, pineapple ice cream, and pickles just because she had a craving. He'd brought it back after searching about four different stores and brought it up to her in bed on a tray. He even ate some of it with her so she wouldn't feel like a complete whale.

Jason always told her she was beautiful, touched her like she was beautiful, and made her _feel_ beautiful; even when she couldn't see her feet anymore.

_Stop it Liz! _she mentally scolded herself. She dropped the picture, shut the book, and finally noticed the screaming of the tea kettle in the kitchen. She jumped up and ran to take it off the heat; grateful it hadn't woken Kam.

As the steam wafted from the spout she leaned back against the counter and ran her hands through her hair. She grabbed a paper towel and dried the tears that stained her face. Suddenly she felt drained. Like she'd just jogged an emotional marathon and might drop at any second. She poured out the water, the tea no longer necessary, and headed up to her room.

Crawling into bed she pulled the covers up around her and tried to flush the memories from her mind again; to find that safe, pretended indifference to all things Jason she'd built up over time. But she had a sick feeling it was not easily donned anymore.

Some kind of release had occurred downstairs, one her Gram would probably say was a long time coming. It wasn't as loud, but perhaps as powerful as the screaming of the kettle. She had to acknowledge things now the way she'd avoided doing before.

Drifting off to sleep she wondered exactly what ramifications that might have, and why it had to happen now.

**To be continued …**

That was a long delay I know, but I won't be so tardy again.

Thanks for reading and reviewing again everyone!

Thanks to all my message board friends and fellow Liason fans for sticking with me!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes ---**

Yeah … late much? So sorry. Hope it's up to par since it was another long gap.

I don't own GH or the characters, just the stuff I write.

**The Art of Restoration**

**Chapter 6**

"Come in."

Jason sat back in his chair and looked up to see who had knocked and was now entering his office. He was a bit surprised to see his partner Johnny Zacharra open the door. He'd gone to South America in Jason's place to deal with the coffee growers and wasn't expected back for another day or so.

"That was fast. How'd it go?"

Johnny tossed a folder on the desk and his jacket on the back of the chair in front of it before sitting down. "We got everything we needed and I talked them down fifteen percent on the price." He grinned and leaned back looking pleased with himself. "Did you expect anything less?"

Jason tossed the pen he was holding on his desk and smirked. "What happened? They get sick of you and agree to anything just to get you out of there?"

"How 'bout that. You went and got a sense of humor while I was gone. What'd that set you back?"

Jason ignored the comment and took a look in the folder. It sounded like things went just as he expected. The man across from him had a way with people that was an asset in business; just professional enough to be taken seriously with a hint of charm to catch them off guard.

Not that he was about to tell Johnny that. His head was already too big for his own good.

"Looks good. You didn't want to take a few days off while you were at it?" he asked closing the file. "We could've done without you for a bit."

"Nah. You know me. I'm not much for lounging about twiddling my thumbs. I like to be on the move." Johnny crossed his arms over his chest and looked appraisingly at his friend. "And I'll go on a vacation right after you do."

Jason breathed heavily and gave a nod of his head. "Point taken."

Neither man was the idle type but Jason, they both knew, had taken to working almost the clock round. They both also knew when that intense need to be busy had started, but didn't talk about it.

It was one of those silent agreements the two friends were famous for. They could read the other's mood and tell when the best approach was to push or to back off. It was one of many reasons they worked so well together, and why the empire they ran was so successful.

"Did you talk to Bernie about the new freighters? They'll need to be staffed and …"

"Hold on a minute," Johnny said holding up a hand. "That can wait. You were up to something important too, which is why I hauled myself outta the country in your place. If I recall correctly, you had a date with a pretty girl. I want to hear how that went." He was glad to see the smile on his friend's face at the question, considering it was such a rare occurrence.

"It went great. She gets even more beautiful every time I see her, and bigger too."

Jason couldn't help grinning as he looked at the picture of his daughter on his desk. It was one that Elizabeth sent him not long ago that was taken in Florence where they lived. Kam was sitting on a swing that hung from the branch of a tree. The bright smile she wore always warmed his heart when he looked at it. He also couldn't help but see her mother in it.

"I can't wait to see her," Johnny said interrupting his thoughts. He looked down a second, as he contemplated the reaction to his next question. "And uh … how's Liz doing?"

Jason glanced at him and tried not to put too much meaning in the inquiry. He was merely asking about the well being of an old friend.

"She's … she's fine. Worried about her grandmother of course, but other than that seemed well."

Johnny nodded in understanding. "It had to be hard for her to be so far away. I know how much she loves Audrey."

"Yeah. Audrey's pretty much the only family she's ever really been able to count on. Her brother has his own life in Boston. Her sister is completely absorbed with herself and her medical practice. And her parents …"

Jason huffed in disgust to relay his feelings about his former in-laws. He'd never met them, even when he'd been married to their daughter and when they'd had their own child, which said a lot about just how much they gave a damn about her.

"She has family. I know you don't always get along with them, but the Q's have been very supportive and loving to her. Even after you two … ended."

Jason could tell he was trying to be sensitive to his aversion to discussing the subject of his failed marriage. It was like an open wound he didn't want anyone poking at, and hoped would heal if left alone.

He was still waiting for that to happen.

"She and Emily have always been like sisters. And I know Alan and Monica are grateful to be able to see Kam and be in her life." He smiled again despite himself. "Not to mention that Elizabeth is one of the few people in the world who can put the old man in his place."

Johnny chuckled at the thought of Edward Quartermaine being brought low by a petite gallery owner when he'd been known to eat captains of industry for breakfast. "That is a Pay-Per-View event waiting to happen."

The two laughed, and Johnny was glad to see the man was still able. The times he mainly saw this side of him was when talking about or being with his children.

Then there were the couple of times when he'd let his guard down enough to talk about his life with Elizabeth. It was usually after a few drinks, when Johnny was able to drag him bodily from behind his desk and threaten him into going to Jake's bar for a game of pool. He knew it was pretty diabolical of him, but he always made sure that's where they went on those little de-stressing fieldtrips. He was aware of the meaning the place had to Jason's relationship with Liz and it never failed that, after getting a good amount of booze in him, his friend would inevitably come up with a happy memory of his life with her. It was something that wouldn't happen without provocation, and as painful as it sometimes was, he knew his friend needed it on occasion. It was like having physical therapy for an injury; it hurt like hell when you moved it, but it eventually needs the exercise to heal.

It was no less than what this man who'd become his best friend had done for him. When he'd lost Lulu, he thought he had nothing left to make his life worthwhile. He'd had a father so driven by madness it had sucked the humanity right out of him, and the fear that the pain of losing the one he loved would drive him to that same dark place.

Jason gave him a purpose; a reason to be. He hadn't treated him like the son of an enemy, or sent him off to sink or swim on his own once he had control of the Zacharra holdings, or even killed him as most men of power in their business would have thought was the only prudent thing to do. Instead Jason took him into the fold and treated him like a human being. Something Johnny hadn't been used to in his life; except for the incredibly brief time he had with Lulu.

His father had mostly kept him under lock and key to control him. The few times he'd interacted with people they'd feared him because of who his father was. Some were even disgusted by him for the same reason. But Jason was the first person to ever just see him as Johnny, and certainly the first to ever treat him as a friend.

That was something he could never repay. But at least he could try to help the man heal from his own heartache with some understanding. And if there was anything he understood it was how it hurt to be without the person you loved most.

Of course he knew ideally it would be great for Jason to have back the family he seemed so desperate to push from his mind with endless hours of work. But Jason had made decisions that he apparently felt there was no way out of.

Marrying Carly had been a mistake as far as Johnny was concerned, but he never said as much. He'd learned long ago the live and let live philosophy worked best when it came to someone else's choices. He knew there were reasons Jason felt it was necessary; the greatest of which was to protect Michael.

After the boy had been kidnapped Jason blamed himself for not doing enough to keep him safe. He felt like he'd let his friend Sonny down all over again. He tried to overcompensate for the things he thought had been his fault by spending more time with the family of the slain man. In essence Jason tried to head two families and be everything to everyone; spreading himself way to thin. In a situation like that, eventually something's got to give.

The toll ended up being his relationship with Liz.

Though he hadn't been present for the whole saga between Liz, Jason, and Carly, Johnny could see the dynamic clearly. Though he could see Carly likely missed her husband at first, he also saw the way she clung to Jason. It was obvious there were feelings on her part for him, that were more than friendship, which had resurfaced after Sonny's death. Or perhaps they'd never gone away but were just hidden.

Whatever the case, she seemed to have no regard for Jason's relationship with his wife or their family. She was only concerned with the needs of her and her own child. He could see how that might overshadow everything else after her son was taken, but Johnny knew there was more to it. There was a greediness about it that rubbed him wrong from the start.

Still, he wasn't a part of that circle of people who'd formed long before he came along. He wasn't privy to all the intricacies of their bonds and therefore didn't feel he had the right to comment on it.

Sometimes he wished he had though. Jason was definitely too close to the situation to see the damage he was doing to his own marriage. Guilt was eating him alive and he seemed to be letting it. Johnny often wondered if subconsciously Jason felt losing what he loved most was an appropriate punishment for his perceived wrongs. Maybe he thought if Sonny couldn't have his family, neither should he.

And so the Morgan's marriage fell apart and Carly got her way. Jason's motives he knew were out of concern and a sense of responsibility, Carly's however …well only she could answer that. But Johnny had his suspicions.

All he could do about it was be there for Jason, make sure he didn't kill himself by working all day and night, and occasionally get him plastered enough to release some of the pain that was silently eating him from the inside out. Beyond that it wasn't his place to interfere.

But if Jason ever made it clear that he wanted his old life back and needed help to do it, Johnny would move heaven and earth to make it happen. No one he'd ever met deserved happiness like Jason Morgan.

And as they were laughing about what had once been the source of that happiness a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Jason called out.

His eyes lit from within, and somehow Johnny didn't need to turn around to know who'd entered the office.

"Well speak of the devil," he said with his back still to the door. "Hi Liz."

He heard a soft chuckle and the door shut behind her. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Lucky guess," he remarked with his eyes on Jason. He got up and faced her to be greeted with a beautiful smile. "You know, it's really not fair that you get more gorgeous every time I see you."

She laughed at him again and gave him a hug. "You don't look half bad yourself. How are you?"

He shrugged and grinned at her. "I always land on my feet. How about you?"

"The same."

He could hear a bit of sadness in her voice and wondered if Jason picked up on it too, but he wasn't about to look back and see.

"So how's the princess doing?"

The mention of her daughter brought back the smile. "She's great. Can't wait to see her Uncle Johnny."

He huffed out a breath and put his hands to his chest. "Naturally. The women love me."

Liz laughed out loud then. "Must be the humility."

"Among many other amazing qualities. You tell Kam she and I have a date."

"I will, she'll love that. It's good to see you."

"You too." He took her shoulders as he recalled why she was back. "I'm so sorry about what happened to Audrey. I went to see her in the hospital."

"Thank you. It makes me feel better that she had so many people looking out for her while I wasn't here."

"Hey, we look out for our own around here," he said with a wink. He turned to Jason, his hands still on Liz's shoulders. "Isn't that right?"

He noticed the focus of his friend's eyes and knew he wasn't too thrilled about the contact. It would almost have made him laugh that Jason's green-eyed monster was coming out for a visit, if the look hadn't had a measure of sadness in it as well.

There was definitely something still there.

Johnny didn't want to make him any more miserable, so he decided to make himself scarce.

"Well I need to get going." He let her go and plucked his jacket off the back of the chair he'd vacated. "Give the princess a hug for me and I'll see you soon."

"Sure. Bye."

Liz moved to sit in the chair and it pulled Jason from his dazed state. As soon as she'd come in he couldn't stop looking at her. It was completely ridiculous since he'd known she was coming by today to talk about Kam; thinking it was better than her coming back to his house and possibly running into Carly. But it was such a rarity to see her in town, never mind in his office.

As he saw Johnny open the door he thought about something he forgot to ask.

"Johnny …" he turned from the door to look at him. "Uh … have you looked into that thing I asked you about?" Jason shifted his gaze to Liz for a second to relay what he was referring to.

"Oh, yeah. I started as soon as you asked. Nothing concrete yet, but I've got our best guys working on it. I'll check in with them when I leave."

"Thanks."

Johnny gave a nod before he left and closed the door behind him.

When he looked back at Liz he was surprised to find her eyes locked on him as his had been on her.

Liz blinked when she was caught staring. Talk about embarrassing. It was just so strange to see him in his element. It was part of him she was no longer allowed access to, and she found herself curious about it. She tried to think of a way to play it off but the truth seemed to work best; or half of it anyway.

"Sorry, it's just … It's still strange seeing you like this. You wear suits and ride in limos. It's … different."

He half smiled and gave her a once over as well, seeing as she been kind enough to give him an excuse. "I guess a lot's changed for both of us."

Liz crossed her legs and looked down at her tailored slacks and green blouse. It was more casual than what she wore at work in Italy, but she could see his point.

"I do need to get some more normal clothes while I'm here. It wouldn't exactly be practical to walk around in heels and couture while I'm taking care of Gram." She brushed non existent lint from her slacks. "I suppose it's just part of being in charge. Having to dress the part?"

"Exactly."

Jason knew he couldn't wait to take his business attire off as soon as he left the office. But considering he hardly left the office, he found himself in it most of the time. He mostly wore a dress shirt and slacks every day, and for meetings he'd suffer with a jacket and tie. It showed respect for the position he was in to make the effort to look like the boss, and seemed to make his employees more comfortable than to have to answer to some guy who looked like one of the dock workers on break.

When he had plans with his kids though he usually dressed like his old self. It was hard to play baseball or color in Armani.

"So, it looks like you've grown more accustomed to being the big man on campus."

Jason lifted one shoulder in a shrug and sat back. "It's still different. But like anything, you get used to it. How about you? You enjoy running the gallery?"

"Different," she said repeating him. "Good though. Being in charge definitely has its perks. I don't have to get my own espresso anymore."

They both laughed at that.

Jason sobered a bit. "It has its disadvantages too. Sometimes you have to sacrifice things that are important to you."

He looked at her with a regretful expression and they both read the added meaning in his words.

Liz could feel the tense atmosphere closing around them and decided to break it up with a little levity. "Well, at least the big chair comes with nifty new threads. I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing you in anything other than jeans, a t-shirt, and that leather jacket you used to wear though."

"That's a new uniform for you too. You used to be the jeans and ponytail type."

She smiled at him turning the tables on her. "I had to grow up sometime." She held her hands out and looked down at her outfit. "What's the matter? You don't think it suits me?"

He gave a brief shake of his head. "Don't get me wrong, you've always looked great in anything."

_Or out of it_, he found himself thinking before he could help it. He was just grateful he had enough sense to not say it out loud. He brushed a hand over his face to regain his composure.

"Sometimes … we get used to things the way they were. Change can be good or bad. It just depends on the changes you make, and whether they're what you really want."

They looked at each other for a long moment. The past drifted between them like a thick fog, making it difficult to distinguish then from now.

It was more than Liz had prepared herself for when she came. She thought it might be awkward, but she hadn't expected the comfort level of them talking to each other. It felt like they'd spent so much time avoiding each other, she'd forgotten how nice it was to just sit and talk to him; to watch him smile and laugh. It made her think sadly, _we used to be such good friends_. It almost made her want to cry.

Now she found herself anxious to get out of there before she accidentally said something she couldn't take back; or worse, didn't want to.

"Um … I should get going. You can pick up Kam at my Grams' house. She's excited about you taking her to the zoo."

"It's great to be able to spend more time with her. I've missed … her."

He'd almost said _you both_. What was it that had his mind totally off kilter around her? Maybe he did need that vacation Johnny mentioned.

"I know. You'll have plenty of chances to make up for lost time." She scooted forward in her chair as she got ready to stand. "The doctors say I can bring Gram home the day after tomorrow, so I was thinking that Kam could stay the night with you while I make sure she's settled. That way when Kam sees her for the first time, maybe it won't be as scary as if she were in the hospital."

Jason nodded in approval. "That's fine. I'm glad Audrey's well enough to come home."

"Me too," Liz replied with a smile. "I was so worried when I heard about the accident. I know she has some recovering to do, but when I think how much worse it could have been …"

When he saw her drop her head, he had the urge to go over and hug her. But he'd lost the right to comfort her long ago.

"Well, with you here … she's in good hands."

She looked up and smiled softly at him, and he felt like he had hugged her after all.

Liz picked up her purse and jacket from her lap and stood to leave. She was so confused by the way he made her feel. Uncomfortable, at ease, sad, happy, upset, comforted … crazy. That last one probably summed it all up.

Still she'd liked having a moment where they weren't stiff with each other, and no one was around to make it into anything else. No Carly to make it confrontational, no well meaning relatives to make it a reunion. It almost felt like they were friends again. And that was better than anything.

She went to the door to leave and found herself turning back to him. There was something she wondered from what they were talking about earlier. She was proud she'd managed to make it through the meeting without falling apart, so she thought there was no harm in asking. And she really did want to know. Somehow it felt important.

"Do you still have it?"

"Have what?"

"The leather jacket."

Jason had stood when she did, and he looked at her curiously from behind the desk. He leaned forward balancing on his hands, as if what he was about to say was intimate and he needed to be closer so no one would overhear.

"It's in the closet … but yeah, I still have it."

Liz smiled to herself, satisfied with his answer. "That's good to know."

She opened the door and walked out, leaving him with a similar smile on his face.

**To be continued …**

Thanks for continuing to read this story and for all the fantastic reviews! You guys keep me going.

Thanks to all my message board friends and fellow Liason fans for sticking with me!


End file.
